Finding You
by patheticnemesis
Summary: Al's had the toughest few weeks in existence. It seems only natural he'd finally catch a break, right? Good joke. He's an Elric, after all. Elricest.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I keep asking for the rights as a birthday gift, but my friends and family refuse._

**Hi! It's been a while. I finished my first essay of the semester today, so I celebrated with writing fic for you lovely people. I am no longer in denial over the fact that Elricest is my OTP, and this is a chapter fic in homage of my love for the beautiful souls that are Ed and Al. I'm hoping along with the rest of you that updates will be far more frequent then Entourage. *hangs head in shame***

...

Al was bloody tired. It'd been a rough couple of weeks – first General Mustang had assigned him some wild goose chase of a mission surveying agricultural alchemy in the north (it was nearly arctic up there; barely anything even made it out of the frozen ground let alone budded into anything other than a hardy pine), then there'd been a crisis in the office which had set the paperwork back at least two days and caused tempers to fray thinner than he'd ever had the displeasure of witnessing, and then his research into the finer details of alkahestry had hit a dead end when he'd come across a text there was no way he could translate without the help of someone versed in old-Xingese. And the only person he knew capable was Ling who was Emperor and had his own problems to deal with.

Maybe tired was the understatement of the year.

To make matters worse, his brother had been off visiting the Rockbells after he'd come back for a break from his jaunt in the South. The house had been even more depressingly gloomy and empty than usual, and even the fact that he didn't have to put up with Ed's somewhat lacklustre cooking (his idea of cheering Al up was via his stomach, which would have worked if his creations were edible) did nothing to sway his pessimism. He resolutely didn't dwell on the fact that without Ed around everything always seemed unbalanced.

When the librarian had told him today that all the Xingese texts from the period he needed had been put in storage and wouldn't be available for at least three days, it had been trying enough. Finding someone had replaced all his teabags with tealeaves had been the final straw.

All he wanted was a bath and a good twelve hour sleep. The walk home had been quite calming until the heavy clouds that had hung in the sky throughout the afternoon had followed through with their threat of rain, and he'd had to trot most of the way with squelching socks and a coat that smelt increasingly of wet dog.

It was made even worse when he ended up at the front door only to realise he'd left his keys on the hook that morning. Climbing through a window into the study had not been on his list of things-to-do-before-I-die, especially an incredibly rusted, spider-web ridden window. He didn't want to think about the amount of water that would be on the floor as a result of the rain. Though he supposed he should be thankful he'd forgotten to close the damn thing the night before.

Managing to get through without ripping his shirt was an adventure in and of itself, but somehow he arrived on the other side in a pleasingly small puddle of water safe and sound. His hopeful mood was ruined when he realised the small puddle was actually from a hole in the roof and leaves had been strewn around the room from the wind blowing through the open window. It was when he went to transmute the hole in the roof that he realised he could have used alchemy to transmute the front lock open as well. The epiphany did not help his now darker than black mood.

Slamming the window closed and storming down the hall, he gave up on pretending he wasn't dead on his feet and proceeded to forget about everything else and run the hottest bath he could stand with frozen extremities. Yes, _every _extremity.

Sinking into the fragrant hot water was akin to finding heaven and he gave a heartfelt sigh of bliss as feeling seeped back into his fingers and toes. For now, he was going to pretend that the silence of the rooms and the inevitable paper work-overload waiting for him back at headquarters did not bother him, and made an effort to think only of warmth and kittens and the smell of ginger and cinnamon wafting from the steam.

_xxx_

_There was heat everywhere, even inside. His stomach was fluttering and his mind was foggy, but the sensations of someone's lips on his collarbone, throat, jaw were clear as a crisp morning. Groaning softly, he fought to open his eyes, to see who was overwhelming his senses, but before he could he felt a hand press down, effectively blindfolding him._

"_No peeking" a voice whispered, breath slinking along the shell of his ear, and it could have been anyone's, with the sight he'd always relied on so heavily taken away._

_Tensing slightly, he breathed gently, sighing and beginning to melt when those lips went back to brushing along his cheekbone, travelling across his nose and down to press briefly, fleetingly against his mouth. The person's other hand was spiralling around his knee, their fingertips pressing against the soft skin of his thigh, sweeping up, up, up. Teeth nibbled against his shoulder and nails pricked the skin between hip and pelvis – he was arching, craving, begging until a finger traced its way across to skim lightly against his erection._

_A chuckle as he moaned, and the voice was husky and breathless as it told him "not yet." The fingers disappeared, the lips returned to his collarbone and he whimpered at being denied. But then – oh, then – that mouth was slipping down, a hand was pressing his legs apart and a tongue dipped into his navel before – _

With a splash, Al's head disappeared under the water as his back slid from its purchase along the curve of the tub. Spluttering and spitting curses he emerged with water in his eyes and uncomfortably sloshing into his ears. Fuming to himself he stood only to find most of the water had spilled from the tub onto the floor. Even his towel hadn't been spared the flash-flood.

Swearing (it _had_ been the day – week – from hell, after all) he stepped carefully onto the slick floor, pulling the plug and using his dirty clothes to mop up most of the mess. At least then he wouldn't have to do double when he went to clean the rest of the bathroom later that night. If he felt like it. Even cleaning seemed like too much effort where generally he found it peaceful after a hard day. He'd find some other mindless thing to occupy himself. Something that didn't involve water.

Narrowly avoiding slipping on the tiles he proceeded to pull open the door of the bathroom whilst muttering about "damn soapy _shit_" only to be confronted with the very shocked face of his brother. But even the sight of Ed now did little to improve his temper. Scowling, Al stepped around him and stalked to his room, throwing a curt "well are you coming?" over his shoulder. The sound of Ed's hesitant footfalls only seemed to make him angrier.

It was when he turned to Ed after finding another towel and drying himself that he realised what had caused Ed's bewilderment. He was showcasing the after-effect of his dream rather boldly, and he hadn't even noticed what with the consequences of his rude awakening. Anger was quickly replaced with mortification as Ed's eyes fixed on his midriff like it was an especially horrific train-wreck.

"Ah!" he squeaked, trying desperately to make the situation less obvious by snapping the towel in front of himself, which apparently had the opposite effect as Ed's eyes widened. "When did you get home, brother?" Why was he feeling so embarrassed all of a sudden? It wasn't as if Ed hadn't seen it all before.

Ed's head snapped up as he blushed, gaze locking with his own then skittering away.

"U-um about 8 o'cock. CLOCK! 8 o'clock! Dammit!" His face looked like an especially squashed tomato as he screwed it up in silent apology.

Despite himself, Al was amused. Ed looked like he wanted to die from shame, and that coupled with finally beginning to feel relieved at seeing his brother again after so long made him calmer than he'd felt all day. Chuckling, he disregarded his own discomfiture and turned to pull boxers, pants and shirt from his dresser as he teased his brother good-naturedly about his slip up. Ed muttering about not expecting _that _sort of welcome made him laugh outright while thinking fleetingly he wouldn't have minded if it was the reverse –

Al froze. What? Was he – no. He dismissed the thought as a result of his sleep - deprived brain; there was no way he'd want to intentionally catch his brother naked, ever. He finished dressing and led his sibling into the kitchen to begin dinner.

The evening passed much more pleasantly than the day's events would have predicted, and by the time he and Ed had finished eating and doing the dishes Al was feeling like he could take on anything the next day threw at him. Cleaning the bathroom took no time at all and even picking up the leaves in the study while Ed wondered aloud why the window's glass was cracked couldn't ruin his contentment.

Finally crawling into bed after finishing his report for Mustang and compiling any notes he could think of that would help with his research from books in Ed's personal library (which he'd given up very reluctantly), Al thanked whatever or whoever was watching over him that he didn't have to be back at work until the next afternoon. Looking forward to sleeping off the accumulated stress, he quickly slipped into deep dreams.

_xxx_

_The heat was back around him again. This time he didn't bother trying to open his eyes, he merely sank back and let his mystery lover manipulate him as they liked. The fingers were toying with his nipples, the burning mouth suckled his earlobe and strong thighs forced his legs wide. The wiry muscle he could feel gave him reason to believe his partner was another man, and the thought surprisingly made his lust spike._

_The mouth moved from his ear to his parted lips and pressed along them. The rush of adrenalin as a tongue slipped inside was exhilarating, and he gasped softly when said tongue thrust and rubbed against his own in an erotic promise of things to come. The fingers moved until palms slid down to his hips, pulling his groin up to make contact with another groin. That confirmed the other's gender, then. He felt his stomach flip as he rubbed against them seeking friction and a low groan was produced._

_Arms wrapped around his back now, pulling him closely to the other as their tongues continued to writhe, chests sticking together and hips rocking slowly. Pleasure was building rapidly, and the air was humid with their panting breaths. Al's arms wrapped around his lover's neck as that mouth moved to suck against his pulse, head tipping back when one hand slipped down to curve around his ass._

_His mind was slipping as fingers gently parted his cheeks and stroked along his entrance, so carefully. He hadn't realised he would be so willing in the face of this kind of relation with another man, but the sensations were too powerful to ignore. He could blame his body's natural reactions, but he hadn't felt this level of desire in dreams with women, and he couldn't lie to himself. _

_When a finger pressed shallowly into his body, all thought ceased. He barely managed not to cry out, but the attempt was thwarted when the finger returned, pushing deeply. His hips jerked forward then back, his lover moaned, and he was undone._

_Three fingers in, the other found his prostate and he couldn't bear anymore. When he spoke, his voice was cracked, like he was parched. He couldn't find it in himself to care. _

"_Please!"_

_An exhalation against his throat, then the fingers were gone and he felt steadying hands clasp his waist. A flash of discomfort, then an indescribable feeling of being full. His head flew back, his closed eyes screwed tighter and a forehead pressed against his chest. A moment of stillness, then a crescendo of movement. _

_All he felt was sparks of pleasure cascading, all he heard was panting and his own voice moaning, all he smelt was the combination of sweat and bodily fluid that defines sex. His legs wrapped around the other's back, fingers clutched in hair and the hot slide of the other in and out drove him inescapably to the edge. _

_Biting his lip, he tried to stave off his release, but with a deep moan his lover's mouth pressed to his once again and a tongue sloppily tangled with his own. "Don't...I'm not going to last as it is" was breathed into his gasping mouth. Shakily he swallowed, his head lolled and he jerked himself forward into the other's anchoring embrace._

_Too close. With a whimper he arched his back as a hand found his cock and his hands became lost in long hair that had finally come loose from all his tugging. Just as he registered that, the other's voice whispered "Open your eyes, Alphonse" and he allowed himself to see what he was suddenly realising with a flash of dread._

_Golden eyes burned into his own as his prostate was hit one final time and the hand twisted on his cock. Gazes locked, Al's climax hit him with all the force of a tsunami._

Bolting upright with a strangled cry, heart beating a million miles per minute, Al convulsively clutched at his chest while one name filled his head, and he finally understood.

Ed. He wanted his brother.

Fuck.

...

**Umm...I would say sorry for having epic porn in the first chapter, but I regret nothing.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Still no rights. I'm beginning to think it might not happen. Ever._

**So this is just a filler chapter before we get to the good stuff. It's a touch unbeta'd - and if it makes little sense it's because I've been up since 6 and it's now 11:30. Yeah.**

...

"Where's the goddamn coffee?"

Startled, Ed looked up from where he was reading the paper to find a distinctly sleep-deprived Al. Frowning, he pointed at the stove and watched his usually chipper brother stumble to find a mug, nearly breaking his neck when he tripped over a chair leg. Mumbling some decidedly eyebrow-raising choice words, Ed continued to watch in rising confusion as Al poured himself a brimming mug-full and gulped the entire thing straight without so much as a dash of cream or spoonful of sugar. For someone who usually drank tea with plenty of milk and honey, the whole thing looked strangely frightening.

Wondering if he should risk commenting and likely end up with more than he'd bargained for in the form of well-placed revenge (an angered Al was a terrifying creature and not to be messed with – last time Ed had ended up with half his shampoo replaced with bubble bath mix), Ed rose and placed his dishes in the sink. While he usually would have left them to eventually be washed with Al's own dishes, something he was continuously berated for, he decided magnanimously to change the routine and ran some water and detergent over the crumby plate and mug.

Hearing the fridge open behind him and Al beginning to rummage for something, he let himself relax slightly – until he heard the unmistakeable splat of eggs dropping to the floor. Quickly, he turned to find an entire carton strewn from floor to walls and Al standing frozen with egg on his feet and flicked all over his pants. Horror rose in his mind; Al _hated _mess almost as much as he hated the plight of stray cats, and an exhausted Al the like of which he'd never seen could potentially level the entire house in his dismay.

That was why when he promptly bolted out the front door, he didn't find the move cowardly so much as life-saving.

_xxx_

He hadn't slept a wink after his realisation. Afraid of what he might dream, yet even more afraid of what he might let himself begin to think if he continued to lay there at the scene of the crime, he'd risen from bed and ensconced himself in the study with three different books and a pot of green tea.

Resolutely distracting himself had been the plan until he'd encountered the result of said dream. Trying to will away the problem was a naive hope, but the thought of breaking his resolve was just as unappealing. It soon became too much to bear, however, and he'd never dealt with the first instance properly (though Ed staring had been quite a strong anti-aphrodisiac) – he was left with little choice in the face of two denied orgasms. Not unless he wanted to become a eunuch, which might solve problems short term but he'd regret in the long run.

He hadn't wanted to wake his brother by sneaking past his door and trying to miss the one squeaky floorboard on the way to the bathroom, so he'd been forced to take matters into his own hands in the study. The problem was dealt with alarmingly fast and as indifferently as he could manage, though he hadn't been able to stop the one stray thought of what scars beneath his fingertips would feel like. Or letting gold fill his vision.

Ed had looked rightfully shocked when he'd walked in after the sun had risen only to down coffee like it was life-replenishing. Which it was, in his case – he hadn't realised just how much of a buzz that amount of caffeine could give. He'd be drinking far more of it by the time this entire fiasco was done, he was sure.

Then of course, despite the rejuvenating effects of the coffee, he'd gone and clumsily knocked over an entire carton of eggs trying to get to the bacon at the back of the fridge. It wasn't the mess so much that had bothered him, though – it was the contrast of white on yellow which immediately presented itself as an image of golden hair and eyes dripping with Al's own – he was depraved. Absolutely depraved, and he couldn't even regret it. An _egg, _and he was still able to find sexual connotation! If he so much as _glanced _at Ed he'd go into overdrive.

Thank God he was spared that particular humiliation, however, because when he turned he'd found Ed had disappeared. Which allowed him to bolt without thought for the bathroom so he could yet again relieve himself. The future amount of wanks he knew was in store somewhat terrified him.

Figuring he might as well shower while he was at it, he payed extra attention to the rest of his body in the hopes it might dull the desire for a more extended period of time. His release was slower to grasp and more intense, and he was struck with a sense of foreboding that it might not be enough in future to simply toss off with a dream still fresh in his mind's eye. But it was an issue to deal with another day – for now, he needed to regain some sanity so he could put on a proper facade of normalcy.

This time he didn't stop the film spreading behind his closed eyelids – and when he came he didn't fight the whisper of his brother's name that passed his lips.

...

**Sorry for the lack of action, but I promise it'll be worth it! I hope.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Regrettably, no._

**Oh hay. New things for you pretty people. Let's not bandy words. GO GO GO.**

...

He appeared to be frightening his co-workers. Al looked up briefly from his paperwork to find them watching him with something between worry and fear on their faces, which he probably didn't help with his terse order for them to get back to work. Usually he didn't pull rank, but the extra staring was doing nothing for his focus. Havoc looked to be mildly indignant, but seemed to know better than to insist.

He supposed he should have felt apologetic after being so snappy, but this was a different torture to what he was used to. He couldn't get Ed out of his mind and while he was always there at the back, usually in the form of the fear that he'd killed someone over a slight to his height, he generally didn't take up such a massive portion. And he definitely didn't mess with his ability to function normally.

It didn't really help that all he had to do was paper work. The robotic motion of signing on the dotted line, checking references or sometimes skimming over a proposal wasn't enough to distract him (he supposed he should have taken the hint last night in the aftermath of what he was now calling "the revelation" – the religious irony amused him to no end) and he found himself soon staring out at nothing trying to place what had him rattled _so much_.

He supposed the fixation he seemed to now have on Ed's physical features was the most annoying. He'd never really noticed what his older brother looked like before – his knowledge, his morals, and everything that would ensure their victory over the impossible against all odds was what had always occupied him. Of course, when he was armour, any changes in Ed's body had seemed pinnacles, any new sensation Ed encountered was shared (mostly out of guilt), but he hadn't been aware his perception of those changes could become so distorted.

Now, when he thought of tanned skin, he also wondered at the taste. When he thought of golden hair, he wondered at the texture brushing against his cheek or slipping through his fingers. He looked at strong muscles and wondered just how flexible the limbs really were, how tight those arms might bind around him. And all this from one vivid, all-consuming dream?

That couldn't be right, really. Along the way, he must have noticed one thing or another, thought something that seemed out of place in the context of a normal relationship between brothers, felt something which pointed at a deeper love grounded in desire and admiration. There was no way this fast growing obsession had been turned on like a switch; there had to have been a catalyst.

His distracted demeanour was now pissing off Hawkeye. Around lunch time it was evident she'd had enough of his distant expression and monotonous answers to questions. He felt she hadn't quite needed to point her gun at him, but he'd got the message all the same – don't come back until you've sorted yourself out. Which was why he found himself in the post office at lunchtime sending a letter to Mai.

After the Promised Day, they'd been regular in correspondence – so regular that Ed had asked, with a smug expression, if Al was wooing her through poetry and the like. His exact words had been something along the lines of "do dirty limericks actually work? Because it'd be so much easier to get girls if they just liked the fact you wanted in their pants from the start." Al had been unimpressed, but he hadn't dismissed the rumour much. At all.

That might cause problems, actually, now that he thought about it.

He'd found a fellow conspirator in Mai, and didn't hesitate any longer to bring any and all his problems to her. Mai was quite worldly for all her youth, and had many interesting opinions to share. So now, as he thought about how to deal with his new-found interest in his brother, he didn't bother to sugar coat – if he was honest, he knew she would be just as honest back.

Sending Mai the letter helped ground him some. Knowing he was taking action rather than dithering and being cautious gave him a sense of achievement, so he decided to actually make an effort to begin sorting through his wayward emotions and looking for a next step.

Or maybe a cure. How absurd, it was like having a medical condition. Al certainly felt plagued.

Walking through the park always helped him direct his thinking, so after buying himself some tea he began a leisurely pace, enjoying the beacon of heat against the chill of the winter air.

_xxx_

First thing was first then. He'd start at the start and that was finding when exactly he had begun to think of his brother as more than just his brother.

He loved his brother, there was no question of that. Probably he loved his brother more than was normal or socially acceptable, but they'd never been normal and he didn't much care for society's view on acceptable. Anyway, he didn't think he _could_ be normal. It just wasn't possible for an Elric.

As a child, Ed had always been his protector, his best friend and his example. They'd shared everything. Ed had his own gravitational pull, and Al hadn't resisted.

When their mother had died, he'd had some misgivings about trying forbidden alchemy to bring her back. Even then, Al understood that to cling to the past was as weak as giving into pain and falling under its deathly spell. But Ed had been so determined, and had held the broken pieces of their shattered family together so firmly; he'd been just as reluctant to say no to his wishes.

Perhaps that was when he'd begun to fall. Become less sane. Something. Whatever; the point was Al couldn't deny his brother, and even when the consequences had been so disastrous, he wouldn't blame him for something he'd had no way of stopping. He'd played an equal part and made a free choice to try something taboo; he was just as much at fault. Not that Ed had ever seen it that way, and he'd had a hard time convincing him the guilt wasn't his burden to bear alone.

Which brought him to the time he'd been subject to a formless existence in the armour. Being only a soul had benefits and many disadvantages, but the one thing he saw now as being both was the fact that having a body to enjoy after all that time without had made him decadent. Every new feeling was all-consuming, every unique smell enough to make him drunk, every sight through fresh eyes overly bright. And when he'd first got his body back, it was Ed who had encouraged as many different senses as possible.

Al's pace sped up. The foam cup was empty, and as his thoughts began to get closer to the solutions, his fists clenched tighter.

Ed had touched him as much as he had touched Ed, and he'd touched _a lot_. It hadn't been sexual; it had been about renewed discovery – but at that time, when Al had just become used to the contrasts of hot and cold, flesh and metal, soft and hard, something had been born. The way Ed had held him, stroked his cheeks and kissed the tips of his fingers like he'd never seen anything so wondrous, he'd felt so _irreplaceable_to him–

With a crackle the foam tore apart in Al's hands.

Oh.

_Oh_.

He'd remembered.

An instant among instants, it had been pushed to the back of his mind and cluttered over with other things that had so much less meaning, but he remembered _now_ at the crucial moment.

Better late than never, perhaps.

It had been raining, and he'd still been in rehabilitation. Ed had taken him outside, rugged up in layers and layers with a plastic coat and umbrella to shield him from the falling drops.

He'd begged to be able to feel the rain on his skin, and as reluctant as Ed was to make him ill, he hadn't been able to deny this to his childishly excited brother. So he'd folded the umbrella, pulled off Al's coat and let him splash through any puddle he could find.

In hindsight it was silly and dangerous; Al's new immune system did not take kindly to the extended soaking – but the joy of being able to once again feel his clothes becoming water logged, his hair plastering to his face and his hands sprinkled was tantamount to being reborn.

When they'd gotten inside Ed had shucked Al's clothes until he was down to his boxers, finding a towel and rubbing him vigorously dry which had tickled when it swiped under his arms and then wrapping him in a soft blanket before doing the same to himself.

As he'd turned his back to him, Al had noticed a scar he'd seen many times before, produced from one of the many battles Ed had gotten into, running a jagged line in stark contrast to his wet skin. Fascinated, he'd reached out to touch, brushing sensitive fingertips along the path and noticing as he did so that Ed shuddered and arched like a cat being stroked.

At the time, he'd thought it innocent enough, which it probably had been, but then Ed had turned and caught his hand, dragging him into his chest and hugging him tightly.

"Al...don't touch something so ugly. You'll be tainted by my mistakes and my failures, and I can't take anything more from you," he'd whispered into his hair.

It had been a ridiculous comment – Al had no qualms about telling his brother that – and to imply Al was _pure_was even more ridiculous after all they'd done – but afterwards he'd never touched Ed's scars again. Maybe he'd wanted to respect his brother's wishes. Or maybe he'd known if he did he'd never be able to stop.

It was what Ed did next that he'd only now recalled.

Standing there, wrapped in his brother's arms, Al had given a happy little sigh. Ed, reacting instinctively maybe, or just wanting to show his own happiness, had leaned in and kissed him, very gently, on the mouth.

Which had sparked fire all along Al's nerves and caused him to kiss back forcefully. And Ed, Ed had kissed back just as desperately.

It hadn't gotten any further than that.

They hadn't spoken about it; in fact, Ed acted as if it hadn't ever happened, and Al had promptly forgotten about it in the face of so many new things to occupy himself with. He hadn't thought it meant anything.

It meant everything now. And it raised more questions than it answered.

Al slowly came back to the present to find he had come to a complete standstill and was staring at the line of trees fixedly.

That kiss hadn't just been passionate either. It had been tender and more than a little soul searching, and it made Al feel like he was the most precious creature in the world.

So why had Ed completely disregarded it?

Could it be that he wasn't the only one who had discovered hidden depths to their relationship as siblings? Regardless that this had happened a few years ago; could it possibly be that Ed had already thought about _him _in this way?

Al became aware he was breathing rather heavily. Crossing to a bench, he plopped down, more confused than ever.

Ed never ran from things. He always faced them. Perhaps the kiss really hadn't meant anything more than an expression of Ed's deep devotion to Al. But then why wouldn't he do it again if it wasn't anything to be self-conscious or guilty about? That had been the only instance where they'd done something so...unbrotherly.

And Al's reaction. Well, he'd certainly answered the question of when exactly he'd first seen his brother as someone desirable.

He couldn't believe he'd forgotten something so momentous.

Al's breathing slowly calmed and he blinked down at his hands. Sometime when he'd been stuck in memory he'd torn the foam to shreds and now he rose to find a bin.

The entire catastrophe was starting to boggle his mind. He knew he needed to speak with Ed, but he was reluctant to do so for fear of how he might react. Ed obviously had his own reasons for dismissing the incident. But this was a little too big to ignore.

And it was affecting Al's ability to think logically, which he usually prided himself on.

Turning, he began to briskly walk back the way he'd come. Ed wouldn't be home for a while, he knew, and he had cooking to do.

The best way to distract Ed was through food after all, and Al would need all the distraction he could get from the can of worms he was about to open.

...

**I'm finding it very difficult not to just make them admit they want each other RIGHT NOW so I can make them do all sorts of thoroughly socially-unacceptable things. Angst or whatever this is, is _so aggravating._**

**Oh, you can review too if you like. *subtly eyes you all threateningly* I try not to force such things.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Arakawa's. Mine never. *sob*_

**OH MY GOD, IT'S AN UPDATE. I'm as astounded as you all are. I apologise for how long this took - unfortunately, exams and assignments were the priority for a while. Blessedly, not any more. I won't keep you any longer than I already have. Bon Appetit!**

...

Lying in bed later that evening, Al tried to wrap his head around how this entire disaster was developing.

Or not developing. It depended on how you looked at it, really.

He hadn't achieved what he'd wanted to. Of course, his ultimate success would have been Ed declaring passionate love for him and the two of them jumping into bed before the dishes had even been cleared. Being realistic meant he'd set his sights a little lower. Even so, what he'd discovered wasn't what he'd expected.

Ed rarely did meet with expectation, though. Perhaps he shouldn't have been surprised when this time was no exception.

Al sighed, rolling over yet again. Fidgeting with the quilt, he once more replayed the events of the evening. For the past four hours he'd been doing nothing but, and still he couldn't seem to make heads or tails of any of the knowledge he'd gained.

He'd come straight home from his walk in the park and cooked up a storm, practically upending the entire contents of the kitchen cupboards and the pantry. Admittedly, by the time Ed had bounded through the door everything had been spotless, but it was the principle of the thing. He'd made an utter mess of the stove and the sink, and god only knew how much he hated any sort of disorder. Ed should be grateful for the lengths he went to for him.

As it was, Ed had been sufficiently pleased with the food at least, and Al was distracted enough that he didn't even register the quick pat on the head he received for his efforts or the way Ed promptly danced out of the range of his fists. If he'd noticed it would have highly amused him to see his brother doing an odd form of the waltz with a few flailing arms for effect.

The actual dinner was a little blurry for Al, intent as he was on finding the opportune moment to begin questioning his brother's levels of sibling love, but he did recall Ed complimenting him brightly (unwisely) on his housewife skills. That might have been after the washing up, though Al thought it might have been between when they'd made a pot of coffee and when they ended up reading together in the lounge.

Ed hadn't quite moved fast enough after that particular comment and Al was fortunately paying attention. Ed pouting did strange things to his heart.

Fast forwarding, Al drifted onto the conversation they'd had once he'd finished locking up and feeding the stray cat that came to the back door every night at nine o'clock sharp.

_"Hey Al, I've been wondering for a while, but are you ever planning on going back to Xing?"_

_Al, curious, looks up from his newspaper which he'd been attempting to focus on but failing miserably at, with the warmth of his magnetic brother beside him and the feel of a thigh occasionally brushing his own. _

_Frowning slightly but trying to hide it with a raised eyebrow, he wonders what had caused Ed to be thinking of such a thing._

_"Well, I guess so. With this research I'm doing it might be a good idea to be closer to the proper archives and experts, and I still have some training with Mai that really just can't be done through letter writing. Why'd you ask?"_

_Ed is looking thoughtful, and on further inspection even a little anxious. But he just shrugs and grins mischievously, placing his book on his lap and stretching his arms above his head casually._

_"Nothin' really. Just thinking you should see Mai more often."_

_He waggles his eyebrows suggestively with that same grin, punching Al lightly on the arm as if to say "you know what I mean, fellow male."_

_Now Al really is frowning, and deeply. He thought Ed would have taken the hint when he never agreed on having romantic feelings for his young friend. Perhaps it is time to make clear that that idea is far from a reality._

_"Ed, Mai and I are nothing more than friends. She helps me with my training in alkahestry and offers guidance as a fellow scholar, but I don't see her like that." _

_He hesitates over his next sentence, but then decides to take the plunge, come what may. Ed has a right to know part of what's been on his mind, even if it's nowhere near what's really causing his emotions to spiral uncontrollably . It might shed necessary light onto his recent coffee addiction as well._

_"Actually I – I think I might like men. In – in that way."_

_For a moment Ed's still, looking at him wide eyed and slack jawed like it had never even occurred to him that Al might have less than conventional preferences. Then his face splits into a much more genuine grin and he takes one of Al's hands._

_"Al, that's great. I'm so glad you told me, I had no idea. I'm sorry if I kept making you uncomfortable by mentioning Mai and girls all the time. And if you were scared of what my reaction was going to be, you shouldn't have worried because I'll always accept you, no matter who you love."_

_Al's a little shocked by Ed's easy approval, but relieved too – for a brief second he really had wondered if Ed would react badly._

_"You really don't care? I mean, I didn't even realise until recently, and I hadn't even thought about it as something that was dragging me down. I wasn't exactly prepared."_

_Ed's grin fades into a smile, yet his eyes once more become subtly crinkled with nervousness and he suddenly blushes._

_"Course I don't care. 'Sides, that would make me kinda hypocritical."_

_It's Al's turn to be shocked. While in the back of his mind there's a faint, hopeful voice saying "Well DUH, otherwise he wouldn't have kissed you!" that's overridden by the fact that other than Winry, once upon a time, Ed had never shown any interest in anyone. For all intents and purposes, he'd seemed dismally asexual. _

_"Seriously? But Ed, you didn't ever say! I thought I was gonna be the only gay Elric! Not that I have a problem with you also liking guys, but I could have been saved a whole lot of trouble knowing you were going through something similar!"_

_He's not meaning to sound accusing, and he squeezes the hand he holds reassuringly as he says it, but he doesn't miss how Ed's shoulders hunch a little and he looks sheepish, blush not fading._

_"Sorry Al. But I actually only just came to terms with it myself. I really didn't know you were also questioning things."_

_Al shakes his head and leans into his brother's side, ignoring the way his stomach clenches when he's hit with his brother's scent, citrus and spicy hot._

_"It doesn't matter. We're Elrics, suffering alone is something that comes naturally. Just as long as it doesn't change anything, which it doesn't for me – I don't care if you like men or women or even goats."_

_Ed snorts but doesn't hesitate then to wrap his arms around his brother and bury his face in his hair. Al shivers slightly when he feels the heat of their chests through his shirt and Ed squeezes tighter, causing his heart to accelerate to dangerous levels. Not that he plans on moving at all, even if he does go into cardiac arrest. _

_"I think I'll limit myself to regular old males, thanks. Horns don't really do it for me, and neither do tits, apparently."_

_Al snickers but makes sure to jab Ed's side in reproach for the crude language. A few minutes pass where they sit quietly, wrapped in each other's presence, and Al's content to stay like that for eternity. But Ed's next question has him stiffening immediately._

_"So, anyone caught your eye yet?"_

_He'd honestly hoped Ed would never ask him that. It might have been OK if he was an exceptional liar, but he never could keep anything from his brother, and the type of secret he has isn't something he can be vague about. So, he decides not to say anything. _

_It's a mistake, naturally. Ed instantly takes his silence to be an affirmative._

_"Ha, so there IS someone? It's not anyone I know, is it? Fuck, please tell me it's not Mustang! Even Havoc would be better than that bastard!"_

_Oh, geez. Al doesn't know what to say unless it's to adamantly deny any sort of affection for either Roy or Jean. That seems to be enough for Ed, however, and he seems to forget he was expecting a response. It's difficult to contain his relief, but Al manages._

_"Ah well." Ed sighs. "I'm sure your boyfriends will all be nice enough. And if they're not, I'll hafta be sure to put them in their place."_

_Al groans. Ed's already going into over-protective older brother mode, and he'll probably be permanently stuck in it from here on. He'd entertained the idea that he could at least get away with a month before that (albeit comforting) side of Ed emerged. No such luck._

_"What about you, brother? I'm sure there's someone that you must like. I don't suppose Mustang falls into the category?"_

_Ed looks like he's swallowed a cockroach. But then he turns contemplative. _

_Al's heart flips. That wasn't the reaction he'd hoped for._

_Finally, Ed shrugs. _

_"Nah, don't think so. I guess I'll be more on the lookout now, though."_

_Al tries his best not to let the disappointment show._

Back in his bed, covers now arranged to his liking, Al squirmed once more. In some ways he was glad that Ed hadn't said he was interested in anyone, because Al's jealousy was boundless and he knew Ed would sense his discomfort, no matter how good of an excuse he could give. It was also worrying though, because there was still time for things to change.

As for the remembered kiss, it seemed like once again he was reading too much into something which had probably been nothing more than affection. He needed to stop dissecting it, because this was reality, and in reality brothers did not become lovers. Breathing deeply, Al tried to dislodge the lump in his throat. He was glad Ed had confided in him, and that should be enough to make him happy.

Even if it wasn't and could never be.

Damn it, but he hated feeling sorry for himself. It was pitiful.

Thus, Alphonse Elric came to a conclusion.

He knew he was in danger of deflating. He wanted to find it in himself to give up. His thoughts were depressingly practical. Ed didn't feel anything for him except for a brotherly concern, and if he did feel something more, then he had no intention of telling Al anytime soon. But quitting was a concept Al was unfamiliar with, and he honestly didn't believe that Ed only loved him in a platonic way. He adamantly _refused _to think otherwise - Ed just needed some prompting. So while he didn't exactly relish the thought of more stress, Al would be optimistic. He would _not _back down without a fight.

He'd hit a minor roadblock, but that was natural when it came to love and Edward Elric in general.

This was not over yet.

Still, he hoped that Mai's reply would be coming sooner rather than later. A woman's perspective sounded like exactly what he needed right now.

...

**I would just quickly like to thank all of you who have reviewed so far, because it is very motivational (and also an insanely successful guilt trip). I loves you all.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Arakawa's always, mine never._

**Not much for me to say in terms of an author note. I got a little stuck at one point and couldn't scramble my way out until I had the plot direction sufficiently sorted. So that's why it took me about two weeks to update - which is still better than four, so yay me! Have at it.**

...

Two weeks had passed, and Al was seriously considering sleeping in the office just so he wouldn't be tempted to jump his clueless brother. Ed didn't seem to realise how quickly Al's blood pressure escalated when he walked around the house in nothing but a towel, water running in rivulets across his strong chest down to the tempting v of his hips, or when he bent over to pick something up in his study and Al had an excellent view of his firm ass and taut thighs, or –

Al had always thought his control was second only to his iron-willed brother, but these past days had proved otherwise. The number of times he'd had to use the bathroom after watching Ed's tongue and lips during a meal only succeeded in making his brother think he had an extended bout of food poisoning. He didn't have the guts to tell him he was really trying to adjust his pants and regain his breath – and failing that, jerking off in a whirlwind of panic and longing.

As a result, he'd been spending more time in his own room doing research with the door firmly shut, or staying after hours at work so he'd delay the inevitable. The side effect of this was that Ed had taken to cooking dinner – and as always, his culinary skills left much to be desired. Al was feeling too guilty for neglecting his brother to really complain, however, and truly, the kind gesture was not lost on his befuddled mind. The thought of Ed cooking for _him_ turned him into a veritable puddle.

Despite the evasion, which after much trial and error Al had down to an art-form (breakfast with one cup of coffee, narrowly avoiding Ed's usual zombie-like entrance, briskly walking to the office whilst stopping for another cup of coffee, paperwork or research depending on the time interspersed with lunch and more coffee, leave around sunset to return home to a torturous dinner with Ed's latest creation, research or downtime reading with more coffee and practicing subtly staring at Ed's body before a bath, possibly a wank, and then bed), he could not hide from his dreams.

And even in those, his obsession was reaching new heights. Because instead of merely fucking Ed into the mattress, which had been the beginning occurrence, or even getting fucked himself, he'd dream of tender lovemaking, of caresses and drugging kisses and whispered _I love you's – _

Which meant instead of staying at a fixed rate, his desire for his brother was growing. Exponentially.

Consequently, on top of his mastering the art of avoidance, constantly worrying about _when the hell he'd hear from Mai, god damn it – _he was suffering from insomnia as well.

Obviously he had not thought the penalties through quite so well when he'd decided he wasn't backing off without giving the challenge his all.

Apparently, it was too late now.

Al whimpered. Currently he was in the laundry, sorting the clothes for washing on one of his rare days off. Ed was pottering about in his study, a record playing in the background. The atmosphere should have been relaxed – in many ways it was; there was nothing quite as numbing as sorting socks, in his opinion – but for Al, left to his own thoughts free from the clamour of professional duties, it was agony.

He'd honestly thought he'd gotten over all the doubts and reservations concerning the fact that, yes, he DID want his brother in a sweaty, messy, animalistic grope-y way. He'd had three weeks in which to do so. For all intents and purposes he'd succeeded; there was absolutely no way he could deny that Ed was beautiful and Al found him physically attractive. How could he, when every time he saw his brother he wanted to press him to the nearest available surface and kiss him senseless?

But the fact that he wanted to tie Ed down to him exclusively, own his heart and soul as well as his body – perhaps that was what Al was finding difficult to grasp.

Ed was a free spirit, and that was what Al loved most about him. He did exactly what he thought was best, and didn't have any qualms once he'd found his direction. He committed with the clear goal of seeing whatever it was through to the very end, come hell or high water. It was what had destroyed them in the past, but it was still a quality that Al admired.

If Al were to confess, Ed might accept it – he'd admitted he liked men, which was already a point in Al's favour. He'd more than likely return the sentiment; he was loyal to Al in every way, and no-one could doubt that. But what if he eventually came to be bored? Al would always have him as a brother, but as a lover? Ed was a scientist at heart, experimentation was second nature to him.

Al couldn't possibly expect him to settle, not with those factors working against him. And if he really loved him, loved him entirely, was asking Ed to compromise for his selfish wishes acceptable?

He didn't know and it was killing him.

"Al! Where's the coffee gone?"

Startled from his thoughts, Al realised he was standing stock still between two piles of clothes he'd been absently sorting into white and dark holding a pair of Ed's boxers. Dropping them like he'd been scalded, Al rushed out into the kitchen only to lurch back around the corner clutching his chest as his heart tried to flee his ribcage. Ed – stretching –_ fuck_ his legs went for miles like that_ – _

Valiantly holding in the urge to crumble, Al walked more sedately through the doorway, eyes firmly fixed on the cupboard and not the man who was peering into the now-empty coffee bean container.

"I'm assuming it was drunk by us, brother, unless you're bringing men home while I'm not here? I _knew_ there was a legitimate reason for why you thought the couch needed to be cleaned."

A snicker, and Al was blinded by a gleeful gaze as Ed glanced at him over his shoulder before he turned back around to rummage through the cupboards in search of extra coffee bean packets.

"Can't put anything past you, Al. Of course, there're plenty of kinky things coffee can be used for – it's why I'm so into my current lover Steve. He's just so _flexible."_

Counting himself lucky that Ed hadn't seen the twist in his expression as his mind conjured at least a dozen racy images of exactly what his brother had been insinuating, Al stepped around to the side and lent against the bench top, arms crossed and a smirk on his lips in a facsimile of cocky indifference. He sincerely hoped the uncharacteristic attitude was hiding his flustered state – and the way his fists clenched at the idea of Ed having lovers.

"You have no shame, brother. What would Winry say if she knew?"

Ed's full body shiver made Al grin, and calmed his thoughts with its predictability. Straightening, he began to walk towards the hallway, suddenly intent on getting out of the house.

"We have to go to the markets anyway, so we'll get more beans then. Anything else you think you might need? I'll make a list."

Ed's cry of "beer!" made him raise an eyebrow – he generally only drank alcohol at social gatherings, and even then it was rare – but he merely wrote it down under the potatoes. He could question his brother's drinking habits when he had less pressing things to stew over.

Ten minutes later they were locking up and heading down the street at a leisurely pace, Al breathing the fresh air and feeling his nerves quiver in happiness. Beside him, Ed vigorously relayed his latest research endeavours, steps long and purposeful even as he casually stuffed his hands in his coat pockets and bumped shoulders with Al.

Arguing good naturedly about the fact that Al was buying soy milk again ("it tastes like piss, Al, why would you waste money on that shit?" "What, you'd rather I bought actual milk? _Cow _milk?" "Don't you _dare_, you – you soulless traitor!"), they both progressed gradually through the bustling streets, sidestepping other shoppers and stopping occasionally to chat with the regular stall owners who knew them well.

Haggling with a woman on the price of some bottles of oil, Al didn't notice that Ed was staring past him at another stall. When he turned to ask Ed what he thought of the quality, he eventually saw that his brother was distracted. Following his gaze, he curiously looked around to see what had caught his eye. When he saw what it was, he immediately wished he hadn't.

It was a boy. He was stunning – dark, almost chocolate hair turning shivery copper in the sunlight, storm cloud grey eyes seen and delicate features; he resembled something out of one of those fantasy novels that Winry read. The smile he bestowed on the customer he spoke to was mischievous, a little mocking, exceptionally devious. Al briefly catalogued all these things and proceeded to dismiss them in a matter of seconds.

Because Ed was watching the boy with the type of interest Al wanted to be directed at himself. Much less intensely, yes, but with the same calculated appraisal. And Al, for one moment, lost it.

He hated him. He hated this kid, this kid who he didn't know at all, who probably had a family and friends, maybe even a girlfriend or boyfriend, who perhaps went to school or university. He wanted to maim him, make him less pretty, make that smile irreparable. He wanted him gone.

And he wanted to chain Ed to his bed at home and never, ever, let him see the outside world again.

It was _insane. _

Snapping back out of it, Al was aware of feeling totally disgusted and undeniably terrified. Had he really thought of hurting someone? Of _keeping _Ed, like a pet? What the fuck was _wrong _with him?!

The chaining thing was sort of hot, though.

Al punched himself.

He was scared, because he was in too deep. It didn't matter that an hour before he'd doubted the need to be possessive of Ed – that was clearly unavoidable. It apparently didn't matter either that he'd promised himself he'd keep the jealousy on the down low so Ed wouldn't have cause to worry or wonder.

And it would seem that despite Ed perhaps, maybe, surely, not returning his feelings, it wouldn't stop Al from forever wanting him.

He was _doomed_.

"...Al? Al! What're you spaced out for? Aren't we getting the oil?"

Dumbly, Al watched the expression on Ed's face turn from exasperation to vague concern. Shaking himself, he forced his mind partly back to the present. Turning back to the woman, who was distrustfully staring at Al's hands – did she think he was popping bottles up his sleeves or something? – he smiled distantly.

"No no, we're fine for oil. Thank you for your time, Ma'am."

With that, Al made an about turn and swayed off through the crowd, barely aware that Ed was hurrying after him and apologising to the people Al almost smacked into from his lack of concentration.

It was such a cliché, to realise the extent of his regard because of a rival. But for all that Al had believed he was above getting jealous of a stranger in a street, he was somewhat glad to have been enlightened. It was merely a pity that it had taken that much to truly bring home to him just how far he was willing to go to make Ed solely his own.

Al's mind was full to bursting. He didn't even hear Ed firing questions at him as his worry grew, and didn't stop until he felt a hand grab him and nearly cause him to trip as his balance altered.

"Al! What's wrong?! Are you OK?"

Blinking, Al realised Ed was seriously beginning to panic. Through the fog his brain had accumulated, he knew that was a bad thing, but he couldn't quite remember why.

...Oh yeah. Ed would catch wind of the fact he was bothered by something and would then figure out that Al wanted to pound his ass.

Bad, yes. His brother could read Al like a book when he wanted to.

Al let the thoughts process. And process. And –

"Oh! Um! I'm OK, I'm fine, everything's fine! Sorry brother, I was think – admiring! Admiring the – flowers! The flowers! Aren't they pretty right now?"

Ed was looking at him like he'd lost his mind. Which he had. To love, though, which was less harmful than insanity. He didn't think about the fact that love was more maddening than any form of mental instability – ignorance was bliss.

"Uh, sure. They're nice. But Al, you didn't finish your shopping."

"It's fine, I'll just go tomorrow! I'll have more time anyway, I still have so much washing left to do at home." He was babbling, but he couldn't seem to stop. Ed was looking even more panicked now.

"But Al, you have work tomorrow."

Crap.

"Oh right. I'll just go afterwards then, things will still be open. So – so let's go home?"

Ed still looked unconvinced, but he followed as Al walked more intently toward their street.

Inside, he was cursing fluently. He was failing monumentally at trying not to make Ed suspicious_._ But the only thing he could do now was pretend to act typically to persuade Ed he hadn't lost his head completely.

The afternoon passed in a haze. Al washed, dusted, cooked. Everything average and day to day. It seemed to pacify his brother, who hovered wherever Al was, glancing at him constantly. Al didn't say anything, just went about his chores while trying not to hyperventilate.

Dinner was quiet, and Ed soon disappeared into his study. Al mechanically washed the dishes and brewed some coffee. At least they'd replenished their caffeine supply; Al would probably be going through withdrawal otherwise on top of everything else.

He flopped onto his bed as soon as he could and tried to occupy himself with a book. But after an hour, he still hadn't flipped the page. The hesitant knock on his door consequently made him flinch.

Ed poked his head in, looking relieved to see Al on his stomach, seemingly relaxing.

"Forgot to tell you, but this came for you. It's from Xing."

He'd never moved so fast in his life.

"Great! Thanks brother. See you in the morning!"

While he was clearly taken aback at being dismissed so quickly, Ed still smiled gently and softly bid him good night. Al was already across the room and shoving things aside to find his letter opener.

At last! Mai was sure to have plenty of advice, and Al might for once be able to lay some of his fears to rest. At the rate they were growing – and he'd been _convinced _he was beginning to cope! – it would be a godsend to be able to rely on someone, however briefly.

Slitting the letter open, Al sat down and unfolded the single sheet of paper. That was odd - Mai usually used at least three.

Then he saw why – and the minimal words were all he needed to finally find an ounce of peace.

_Leave as soon as you're able. It's about time you came to visit me, Alphonse._

By the time the sun came up, he was already packed.

...

**I enjoy your little reviews, even the smiley faces. They make me giggle.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Arakawa's. Every. Time._

**Quickest update of my life. And I think it's one of the best chapters I've ever written, for any story. AWW YEAH.**

...

Despite spending the night putting things in order so he could leave for Xing instead of attempting sleep, Al still didn't feel the same consuming need for his daily dose of caffeine as he had the past few weeks. He had even managed to find it in himself to fry some bacon and eggs for both he and Ed, which was quite the feat in comparison to the pieces of toast he'd been haphazardly offering previously.

Not surprisingly, Ed was looking wary when he sat down opposite Al, as if he expected him to slump at any moment like a short circuited robot. Al just smiled and slid the newspaper across to him before getting up to wash his dishes. His good mood wouldn't be ruined, not even by the object of his fantasies looking like an Adonis despite his terrible bed hair.

With his back to Ed, Al let his smile drop as he contemplated the things he'd need to do today in preparation. The most pressing was requesting an absence of leave from the General – that shouldn't be so troublesome considering he'd accumulated enough working hours to be able to request vacation time. If that didn't get approved, he could always say it was for the benefit of research. Al knew Roy wouldn't object.

He'd also have to organise travel; going across the desert hadn't gotten any easier, though almost half of the journey could now be taken via train. There were always guides waiting, however, to help travellers. Xing and Amestris collaborated far more often after the Promised Day, so the routes had become more versatile.

Al supposed he'd also better ring Winry in Rush Valley to let her know she wouldn't be able to contact him at the house, and to remind her to ring every other day while he was gone to make sure Ed hadn't killed himself by slipping in the bathroom or forgetting to eat. Both were regular occurrences, so it wasn't ridiculous for Al to be worried.

And he'd need to speak to Ed as well, which was a conversation he wasn't particularly eager to have. Ed never liked Al travelling on his own, though he was twenty four and could easily defend himself on the roads from questionable characters. Over protective as he was, and as much as he'd done to give Al such a chance in the first place, it was understandable, though Al still found it irritating. He was grateful that Ed was looking out for him, nevertheless.

Recent developmentsaside, it was going to be difficult to persuade Ed to let him go. And from the conversation they'd had the night Al had attempted to question his brother's regard, he got the impression Ed, for some reason other than a fear for Al's wellbeing, wasn't happy with the idea of Al leaving. For all that he'd been trying to get Al to visit Mai more often – before Al had made clear he wasn't going purely for the scenery – something about the way Al remembered his expression and his tense body made him think he hadn't liked what he himself was suggesting. It was odd, to say the least.

Now finished with the dishes, Al turned with a thoughtful expression to face the table, drying his hands as he did so. Ed was skimming through the editorials, making sceptical faces every so often and calmly sipping orange juice. Al felt himself in turn relaxing as he took the opportunity to admire him – he looked so peaceful, as if there was nothing more important than seeing if the forecast was for rain. All the times on their journey that Al had thought of the future, an image such as this was his greatest wish. He was thankful every day for all that they'd achieved.

As if he felt his eyes on him, Ed looked up at Al, raising an eyebrow when he saw the younger standing there smiling serenely at him. It was quite the turnaround from yesterday's obvious distraction. Not that he wasn't pleased to see his brother happy, but Al's mood swings the past few days had had him a little unsure of where he ought to step.

Realising he was still staring at Ed like an idiot, Al blushed and pushed himself upright. Rubbing a hand through his hair, he chuckled awkwardly.

"Ah, sorry brother. I just wanted to let you know I need to talk to you about some things tonight, because I'll be leaving very soon for Xing. Taking your advice and all – going to visit Mai."

Both Ed's eyebrows rose at that, and he frowned, opening his mouth - to object? Or perhaps merely to question, but Al was already moving towards the door.

"We'll discuss it later! I gotta go, but have a good day! Oh, and don't forget to lock up if you go out, brother! I don't want a repeat of what happened last time!"

Closing the front door and breathing out in a rush, Al flipped his collar up against the chill of the morning air and began the walk towards HQ. He felt a bit guilty for not letting his brother get a word in edgewise, but he knew if he'd allowed that, he'd have never left on time. Even when he didn't mean to, Ed was still a ranter at heart.

He'd have time to express his many opinions over dinner. Al knew he hadn't really been speaking to Ed the last few weeks, caught as he was trying not to let his lust get the better of him, so he felt he should compensate before he went off for who knew how long. Mai hadn't mentioned a time frame, and Al could see the benefit of an extended stay with the tenuous hold he already had on his self control.

_xxx_

For some reason, the General had been only too pleased to grant Al some time off – as long as he'd "needed," in fact. It struck Al as suspicious, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He'd been a little more reluctant to let Al leave right away, but Al had pointed out that he'd finished all his reports and paper work, so it wasn't as if they'd be falling behind without him. He'd also promised to send some of Xing's famous rice wine as thanks, which might have helped his cause.

He'd booked his tickets for the train, and found an available guide for the desert leg. He'd done his packing, and he'd rung Winry to let her know the situation. She'd seemed surprised, but had promised to keep an eye (or ear) on Ed for him.

"I can't say the house won't be a mess by the time you come back, but I'll nag him to wash his dishes and the toilet, at least. I'd buy some non-slip towels or something, if I were you though. I still don't know how he manages to be so clumsy in a tiny space like your bathroom."

Before he'd gone to lunch, Al had done just that. It was quite amusing to find the most lurid coloured mats on display, but he didn't think Ed would appreciate a bright pink floor. He eventually settled on neon green instead, the most obvious choice, Al felt.

The General had allowed him the afternoon off to get things ready, so Al used the last hours of light to once again go to the markets. He made sure to stock up on things Ed wouldn't find too difficult to cook, but left out on getting fruits and vegetables. Ed would have to gauge that on his own – they were too perishable to buy in bulk.

By the time he'd caught a taxi home and managed to get all his bags into the kitchen, it was already dark and Ed was just emerging from his study still in his pyjamas. Al rolled his eyes, forcing himself to look away from the way the thin pants rode low on his hips and the t-shirt stretched nicely across his shoulders. Ed just grinned widely at his fond disapproval.

Companionably, they put away the shopping, Ed enquiring about work to which Al replied with a shrug and a rueful smile. When he mentioned Roy's feeble submission in the face of alcohol, Ed only shook his head as if to say of course. As they cooked dinner Al listened as Ed told him about his day, which had apparently consisted of procrastination that Ed called "a necessary diversion." Al didn't see how rereading a book on new age physics when he was supposedly researching Aerugo's alchemy was necessary, but he wisely kept quiet.

After so many weeks of feeling like he was always on edge, Al was a little disoriented to find himself laid back and talking freely during dinner. He hadn't felt so at ease in a long time, even before he realised he wanted his brother, but it was pleasant to be able to banter with Ed in such a light hearted way.

The cheerful atmosphere lingered after they'd cleaned up and moved to Ed's study where he was showing Al one of his chemical equations he'd been working on. While he'd given up his position as state alchemist on the word of both Mustang and eventually Grumman, he had been allowed a research position, and on occasion was called to be an ambassador of Amestris.

It meant that with all the different trips made for both research and missions, it wasn't very often that the brothers spent time together for more than a few weeks. Remembering this made Al even more aware that he'd been too caught up in himself – he didn't even know if Ed was keeping up with his training let alone how he was on the whole.

"Al? Spacing out again."

Looking up from where he'd been bent over Ed's notes, Al blinked up at the questioning look Ed was sending his way.

"Was I? Oh, I was just thinking that I haven't really had a chance to talk to you much, and now I'm leaving again. I didn't even ask if you're going to be alright on your own, though I know you've sort of managed before."

Ed mock pouted at Al's doubt of his ability to look after himself, but smiled all the same.

"Ah, I'll be fine. You make sure I don't have much to worry about anyway – it's really only food that I need to take care of."

Al grinned. Typical Ed, thinking of his stomach first and foremost.

"And the laundry at least, brother. Make sure you're presentable if you decide to venture out from your cave in here."

Ed's shocked gasp of outrage made Al laugh, mostly because Ed knew he wasn't exactly joking.

"I can do laundry just fine! So what if I don't always remember to sort the coloured shit from the darks? Not like it's gonna matter if your black stuff gets put with the red."

Al sighed good-naturedly. It didn't seem to matter how many times he insisted Ed watch how he did things, he'd never remember. Perhaps one or two mishaps were in order before he learnt, so Al declined to comment further.

"Have'ta ask though, Al, why did you decide to go to Xing now? You've only been back for about three weeks."

Al glanced at his brother. He didn't know why, but it seemed Ed was asking for more than just a non-committal "to visit my friends." He wasn't sure of how much he could give away, but he didn't want to over think his answer and begin to panic.

"I'd written to Mai before and she suggested I come visit her. I need to continue my training with her, and I should make time to visit Emperor Ling – I need his help anyway in translating some sources for my research."

Ed nodded, but he was still looking at Al closely. It _was_ truthfully beginning to make Al uncomfortable, so he decided to bring the conversation to a close.

"Well, I should probably get a good night's sleep. It's gonna be a full day of travel tomorrow, need to be rested. I'll see you in the morning, brother."

Turning, Al began to walk from the room, only to stop in shock at the murmur that came from behind him.

"No you won't."

...Huh?

Cautiously looking over his shoulder, Al saw his brother standing in the same position, with his back to him, arms crossed over his chest and head bent. What on earth?

"W-what do you mean? Brother?"

Ed seemed to steady himself before turning to Al, hands held loosely in his pockets, but eyes betraying his apprehension.

"You won't. You know I don't get up as early as you'll need to, so why would tomorrow be any different? You don't want to speak to me right now for some reason, so you're just making an excuse. You're avoiding me."

Mouth open, Al stared at him in disbelief. He'd acknowledged that Ed could be perceptive at some of the worst times, but this was a different story altogether.

"A-avoiding...? B-but, that's not true. I've just been busy with work and research, and I see you when I get home – "

"Don't lie, Al. You could have come home much earlier from work if you'd really wanted to spend time with me. And I know you're not just leaving for Xing because of training and the archives. There's something else, isn't there?"

Al opened his mouth, intent on denying it – surely Ed didn't think he hadn't _wanted_ to spend time with him? It had only ever been for Ed's sake; he didn't want to hurt him by doing something he'd regret later!

But he never got the chance because Ed was speaking again, and if Al had been shocked before, it was nothing to what he felt now.

"Don't deny it. Something's been bothering you for a while, and I know it's been because of me. And I think I know what it is."

Shit. Oh fuck, oh shit, he'd really noticed, despite everything, and he was disgusted, Al just knew it, he was _screwed – _

"You want to move out, don't you?"

Um.

For at least a minute, Al could only stand there looking like he'd been hit over the head with one of Winry's wrenches. Ed was looking at the floor, apparently intent on never looking Al in the eye again, which was confusing because shouldn't it be the other way around? Al was the one hiding the dirty secret after all. _This_ was something he hadn't expected.

When Ed gave a forlorn sigh and began to speak, Al still couldn't seem to make his mouth muscles work. His thoughts, though, had no trouble keeping up.

"I knew that one day you'd probably want to get your own place, so I expected something like this to happen eventually, I just wasn't really prepared for it. But you're your own person Al, so I don't want to hold you back."

In his mind a voice was screaming at him to _say something, damn it! He's got it all wrong! _ But his voice still remained stubbornly silent, and all he could seem to do was take a step closer to his brother who was – was he _trembling? Why?_

Ed seemed to have missed the fact Al was moving, but when he finally looked up from the floor and saw the other almost level with him, he immediately stumbled backwards. Hurt, Al stared at him as he held a hand out as if to fend off a blow. What the _hell _was going on here?

"I – I don't want you doing anything for my sake. If – If you really want to leave, I'm not going to stop you, and you shouldn't worry. I'll be fine on my own. I'll still be able to talk to you and everything, we just won't – won't be in the same house. Al, I'd do anything for you."

This was seriously messed up. Ed looked like he was about to cry, and Al was doing nothing but staring at him like it was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen. Ed thought he wanted to leave? He wouldn't stop him, but it seemed as if he only wanted Al to deny he'd ever had the thought.

Al finally regained use of his vocal chords. But though there were a million things he wanted to ask, to confess, he couldn't get them out. So he said the only thing that made its way past all the tangled emotions clogging his throat.

"I could never leave you brother, even if I truly wanted to."

For a split second, both of them remained motionless, Ed with his eyes searching Al's face and Al stock still teetering on the edge of the last vestiges of his sanity. But then, unquestionable hope began to shine in Ed's eyes and Al – Al knew he was about to do something very, very stupid.

He took that final step and wrapped his arms tightly around his brother, his brother who would always mean more to him than anything or anyone else, who he'd do anything for.

"_Al, I'd do anything for you."_

Ed's arms felt constricting as they clung to him, but Al knew his could only feel the same, and he was _happy, _happy to be crushed against the only body he'd ever crave. Ed's scent, Ed's touch, _Ed, _oh god it was too much –

When he felt lips against his he didn't know how they'd gotten there. Had he moved? Had Ed? Maybe they'd moved at the same time? It didn't – couldn't - matter because the lips were soft and they were Ed's and they moved against his in a slow caress that wiped all thought from his mind and made his muscles melt.

He thought he might have collapsed, but that was okay, it seemed like Ed had also fallen, which was perfect because that meant he wasn't alone. He'd never be alone while he still had Ed as his brother.

Al was barely aware of being on his knees, his hands still gripping Ed so tightly they must have hurt, but he couldn't stop kissing him, or holding him, and when he felt a tongue wetly run along his bottom lip all he wanted to do was finally, finally submit. This was everything he'd dreamed it would be, only better, more, and it was fast becoming reality.

Which was why he wrenched himself away, trying his best to ignore the dazed look in Ed's eyes and ran, out the door and into the night without so much as a scarf.

...

**REVIEW, LADS AND LASSES. You know you want to cuss me out for that ending! *grins evilly***


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Arakawa's. Bah, humbug._

**So after the last chapter, I was full of inspiration. I wrote this and then wrote it again. And again. And again. I'm still not quite happy with it, but I don't think I can change it much more. It's eating my brain too much. **

...

He'd been running for a while, but he hadn't slowed until now when the wind's biting chill had finally registered in his numb mind.

Slowing to a halt, Al found himself at the beginning of a walkway through a public garden. The path was barely lit, and though the dimness should have made him wary, he still found himself stepping through the gates.

At this point, anything which should have inspired caution was obviously a lost cause. The previous events had made that more than apparent.

He also seemed to have a fixation with gardens. And walkways.

Letting his feet lead him cleared his mind enough for him to see that his reaction to the kiss had not been the most sensible thing he could have done. In fact, Al could admit, if only to himself, that it had been one of the more cowardly things. Running was going to make the situation worse, and Al wouldn't be surprised if Ed had a hard time speaking to him again.

Crossing his arms tightly around his chest didn't alleviate the growing feeling of _something, _which pressed against his ribs and made it hard to breathe. It felt a lot like guilt. Al found he almost _wanted_ it to be guilt, because it would give him the proper excuse to run back in the same direction he'd come from.

The _right_ direction.

If he felt guilty for something he'd done, he'd be honour bound to fix the situation, right? He'd have to go to Ed and apologise. He'd have to explain why he ran. He'd have to kiss him again, just to make sure Ed had no doubt of how he felt, maybe show him exactly how deep his love really ran.

Steadfastly, Al refused to think he was only using the opportunity to entertain the thought of finally being able to touch all that perfection he'd been fantasising over these past weeks. He was _not _that shallow.

Truly.

But he couldn't love Ed physically – not yet at least. Because Ed might only reciprocate from a sense of desperation. He thought Al wanted to leave him. So surely he only kissed back to give Al a reason to stay.

Only because it was Ed, and he didn't know what manipulation even meant, could Al forgive him for such an action. It didn't, however, erase the fact that Al's wants probably weren't mirrored in his heart's desire if that were the case.

_This _kiss Al knew had happened with the correct intention, though. It hadn't been something platonic, not at all, and the thought made Al's stomach flip and his head spin. But if he began to let himself hope, Al would begin to think it had been an equal meeting of passions. Ed's kiss seemed to tell him he'd been as eager as Al.

And Al just couldn't believe that. He needed confirmation. He still doubted.

The path was ending, even though Al's thoughts had jumbled together to tangle in one big mess. Tipping his head back, he stared unblinkingly at the night sky, filled with stars so far apart Al wondered if they ever got lonely.

Oh jeez. Now he was getting depressed over stars.

Turning, Al looked around for somewhere to sit. No park benches could be found, so he chose a patch of ground between the roots of a hoary oak tree. It felt secure to be enclosed between something so strong, that had weathered many a storm. He wished he was as stable.

For a few moments Al merely sat. He didn't attempt to think, because it only presented him with more questions, and he already had too many to be able to deal with them properly.

The night was quiet, the only sound being the wind. Not even a car could be heard, and Al was reminded of being on Yock Island with Ed, when they'd still been naive children.

The lessons he'd learned then had been invaluable. Equivalence, the principal of having to give to be able to receive, that one was all, and all was one – they didn't just apply to alchemy. They'd been so ingrained, Al couldn't help but to use them in every situation.

Wait a minute.

Closing his eyes, Al breathed deeply as he came to the sudden realisation that this was one situation he _hadn't _applied equivalency to – and it suddenly put everything into perspective.

Al hadn't given anything in this fiasco. He'd been self-centred the entire time, to the point of blocking out everything around himself, including Ed. And yet he was expecting something back.

He hadn't done anything to give himself a proper chance. He hadn't actively tried to make Ed fall for him. If he had paid more attention, and showed Ed how much he wanted him, it certainly wouldn't have led to Ed thinking he wanted to move out. It wouldn't have led to all this doubt over whether Ed _would _return his regard rather than whether he _could._

If he loved unconditionally, shouldn't that mean, given time, that he would be given something in return? He would give something of himself, add two to one, and perhaps, _perhaps, _he'd receive two rather than one as well.

Of course, the theory could be utter bullshit. This was love, after all. It was an unpredictable bitch.

Al stood up. It didn't really matter anymore. He'd come to the only decision that was worth making. He needed to tell Ed how he felt, before he left and the damage was irreparable. The kiss needed to be disregarded, because it might just be false hope. He might not quite believe that, but he needed to confess in order to assuage his guilt. And a lack of equivalency gave him a proper reason now for why he should feel remorse.

Turning, Al began the walk home. He was fairly sure he hadn't accurately thought this out, but he would do it all the same.

xxx

_Shit_.

Al was terrified. It hadn't seemed to matter if Ed actually wanted him or not when he was on his own, but now that he was right in front of the door, it occurred to him that it would make this _a lot_ easier.

He was putting himself out there, after all. He could be in for some serious heartbreak.

_Ah, fuck._

He couldn't falter though, not now. He needed to apologise to Ed for bolting like he had. Hadn't he said he could never leave, even if he'd truly wanted to? His flight couldn't have gone over well after that particular speech.

Breathing deeply, Al reached for the handle and, before he could begin to talk himself out of his decision any more, opened the door and stepped inside. Then he went in search of his brother, determined to clear the air.

The fact that he felt like he was going to throw up wasn't really helping, however.

Reaching the lounge, he forced his legs, which seemed to have turned to lead, to carry him through the door and towards the couch.

Then he had to stop and just breathe for a minute.

Ed was asleep. Legs curled, feet tucked and hands clutched beneath his chin – he looked like a child. A lost child. Somehow, he'd still managed to push his shirt up to expose his stomach.

Al could do nothing but stare. Here was his brother, the only man he would ever love, dreaming fitfully while Al had thought only of himself. He really was the most selfish person he knew.

But that was about to change.

Dropping to his knees, Al reached with trembling fingers to brush through Ed's golden hair. The texture, clichéd as it was, really was like silk. Maybe that was just Al though. Ed might be built like a fighter, but to Al he'd always be as fragile as glass, and just as brittle.

Stroking along a jaw slackened in sleep, Al took precious minutes to merely feel. Lips, cheeks, fluttering eyelids, rounded ears, furrowed brow – they all combined to make a face that Al couldn't live without.

Maybe he was doing the wrong thing in telling Ed how he felt. Maybe it would drive him away for good.

_"Al, I'd do anything for you."_

That one sentence could mean so many things. Al knew Ed loved him. And basically, Al was convinced, nothing would change depending on how much. He'd never be able to leave Ed. The pull was too strong for him to resist, even if it brought nothing but pain.

This would be his selfless act, then. Ed would decide whether Al would live in happiness or unhappiness, but Al would never leave his side unless Ed ordered it.

Leaning in, Al brushed his lips slowly along his brothers, feeling the burn of the soft slide counter the cold that his uncertainty had produced. He kept his eyes open, staring at Ed's beloved features, and he didn't move away, even as he began to stir. Only when the other's eyes opened and the cloudiness of sleep drew away did he release those sweet lips.

All was still. Ed didn't seem surprised to see Al so close, and he didn't make an effort to create distance between them. Al looked at him, calmer than he had any right to be, and waited.

Now that it came to it, Al wanted Ed to make the first move. Everything; theory, question or decision, meant nothing. At last, and undeniably, Al was sure of his feelings. It was all up to Ed.

Who, it seemed, was content to just sit there and watch Al.

Al was certain. He loved Ed, Ed would tell him whether he could entertain the hope of requited love, and he'd stay regardless. But Ed just. Sat there.

Doing nothing.

_...OK, then._

Al started to feel a little awkward. He was still sure. Nothing was going to change his decision. But Ed seemed to be waiting for something. So he cautiously bit the bullet.

"Ed, I'm sorry."

Ed watched him. Al watched back.

Right, so maybe something more had to be said?

"I didn't mean to run like that. Well, I did, but I was just frightened. It was a stupid thing to do."

Ed nodded, which Al was slightly, unreasonably offended by. But he still didn't say a word. And he never took his eyes off Al's face.

Al fidgeted. The silence was beginning to feel a bit accusing. But Ed's eyes, when he glanced at them, just regarded him with curiosity.

Alright, perhaps it was Al's job to confess first. He supposed he deserved it after his actions. It was time to show the resolve that was the Elric birthright. Al sat back on his haunches and looked Ed in the eye, unwaveringly.

"But I didn't run because I was ashamed of kissing you. I really, really, enjoyed that, and I've wanted to touch you for so long. I ran because I thought you only kissed back to make me stay."

Now Ed reacted. His eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to say something, but Al took his hand and squeezed, to indicate he wasn't finished.

"Just – listen, please. Don't talk yet. I've been – struggling for weeks, coming to terms with the fact that I don't just need you, but I want you too. You're my brother, Ed, and I can't wish you weren't, because without you as my family, I don't think I would feel exactly the way I do. Like I've only got half a heart and you've got the other."

It felt as if a dam had burst. Al couldn't keep track of what he was saying; only that he was actually saying it. It didn't even feel as if his brain was connected to his mouth – he was speaking without prompt.

It was exhilarating.

"I thought that telling you how I felt would give you a reason to attach yourself to me. Aside from, you know, possibly having my heart broken, if you didn't feel the same. And I couldn't let you do that. But, Ed, I won't keep lying to you anymore.

I love you. I want you, and I'm not afraid of that. The only thing I'm afraid of is you sending me away, forever."

Finished, Al's mouth snapped shut. No more words were forthcoming, as he stared at his brother. Ed looked shell shocked, but he wasn't screaming, and he wasn't running. Al would have readily forgiven him if he had.

It seemed Ed could only look at Al, though what he'd just confessed was quite a bit to swallow. Al knew he probably needed some time to digest everything. He squeezed the hand he was still holding.

That seemed to wake Ed up a little, and he took a breath, sitting up more fully as he did and running his free hand through his hair.

"I...oh."

Al frowned. That hadn't been much. But Ed shook his head and moved away before swinging his legs around and dropping to the floor in front of Al. Then he reached for both of Al's hands and gripped them with customary strength.

"I – I don't...know exactly what to say, I guess. I don't – really know how I feel. I s'pose it was a stupid idea to kiss you without knowing for sure, but I do know that I liked it. I liked being close to you, Al."

Here Ed blushed, which was a little shocking for Al. He couldn't remember thinking Ed blushing was cute before. But he let his brother continue his stuttering progression of thoughts without interruption.

"I know I love you. And I don't want you to leave. I reacted pretty badly to the idea – you probably already realised that, though. Was pretty obvious, heh."

Ed peeked up at Al through his eyelashes, still blushing and biting his lip, and Al was hard pressed not to sweep him up to his chest and kiss those reddened cheeks and run his tongue along those lips.

Not the best time to be thinking such things.

"But I didn't kiss you just to make you stay. And I know I didn't do it out of a sense of duty or something. So don't go thinking that! But I also don't wanna promise you something I can't do. Dammit! I'm not really making sense. Sorry, Al."

Ed looked up at him, apologetic, and Al's insides melted. He'd been selfish again, but Ed only seemed sorry that he was unsure, not that he couldn't return Al's desires.

Slowly, Al leaned forward once more and kissed Ed chastely. He didn't attempt to deepen it, despite immediately feeling a rush of heat at the contact. Ed was still only a moment before he briefly nipped his bottom lip, and when Al drew back, looked at him puzzled.

Al smiled reassuringly. He hadn't gotten a declaration of undying love, but this was better. This was an indication that there was something there. This was an opportunity to build on.

He could work with this.

"It's alright, Ed. We'll take it slow. It doesn't matter if you aren't sure, I'm willing to wait. You know how I feel now, and that makes me happier than I've been in ages."

Ed's answering slow smile was too much for him to bear, and Al wrapped his brother up in his arms unable to stop himself, pressing his cheek alongside his. This contented feeling was heady after so much indecision.

When they pulled away, Ed grinned with his usual mischief, and rose to his feet taking Al along with him.

"Well, at least now I know you won't come back from Xing married or something. Though you'd better not start a harem like I hear they do over there. I think I'd play the part of the scorned lover pretty damn well."

Al snorted.

"Why don't I doubt that? But you don't have to worry. You're all I need, brother. Ever."

He was starting to really like Ed's blushing.

There were still things left unsaid. Al still wasn't sure how their relationship was going to work, or if they would even _have _a relationship. But he hadn't lost Ed, and Ed hadn't rejected his wants. It was more than Al could have hoped for.

They walked along the hall hand in hand, and when Al reached his room, he turned to take in the unexpected sight of Ed looking nervous and shuffling his feet. Raising an eyebrow, he waited for Ed to say whatever it was he was clearly trying to articulate.

"U-um, I just, I wanted to say that you don't have to worry about forcing me to stick around. You mentioned that, before. But I couldn't leave you either, Al, even if I wanted. Making you happy is pretty much my reason for everything I do."

Stunned, Al had one moment to process that before he was unconsciously moving forward.

He was vaguely aware of Ed's gasp of surprise, but he was too busy kissing him senseless (like he'd wanted to so many times, and _damn, _but it was incredible) to really notice.

Lips parting under his own and a tongue timidly touching his gave him all the reassurance he needed that Ed _certainly _wasn't rejecting him. He didn't know if he'd hurt his brother slamming him against the opposite wall, but if the answering whimper was any indication, the action was well received. Hands moved agitatedly from his shoulders to his neck up into his hair, and fingers tugged briefly as he traced patterns along the roof of Ed's mouth and tangled his tongue around his.

Several heavenly moments later and it took all of his willpower to pull away from Ed's intoxicating taste and sounds, but Al was determined not to let this get out of control. He'd promised Ed they'd take it slow, after all, even if Ed's panting and burning gaze was enough to make him rethink his judgement.

"Sorry...I didn't mean for that to happen..."

Ed laughed breathlessly, still pressed against the wall and rubbing his fingers against Al's scalp so that he pushed into the touch with a groan.

"Yeah you did. But I didn't mind."

Al chuckled, and pulled away fully before kissing Ed's forehead lightly. He ignored the throbbing in his groin in favour of stroking Ed's cheek before stepping back towards his room. If Ed noticed the tent in his pants, he gave no indication.

Al smiled, before opening his door and turning around one last time.

"I'm glad. It'll be something to look forward to after I come back. Because make no mistake, brother, I intend to do a whole lot more with you one day than just kissing."

Ed's hitched breath was all Al needed to hear.

Yes, he could _definitely _work with this.

...

**So there we are. Al confesses, though Ed's still not sure. Silly boy. Not much more to go with this one! And Oh My God, scribbles might actually finish a story! Holy cow.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: No. Not mine. This is getting repetitive and it makes me depressed._

**Wah, lyf. Apologies for the lack of update. Shift work is slowly crushing me. Have some fic that is terribly unbetaed. **

...

Waking up the next morning was something of a new experience. Ed had never had occasion to regret a previous night's decisions – whether because of inebriation or something equally inhibition-dulling – but today he was finding that, indeed, there was a first time for everything.

Not that he regretted getting to kiss Al. His little brother should not be that mind numbingly good with his tongue. Or his teeth. Ed hadn't realised he enjoyed being dominated, but he was fast coming to see he didn't know a lot of things concerning himself and sex.

Despite the fact that he was turning redder than a raspberry at the thought of all that d_iscovery, _Ed still knew there were things he needed to sort out before he could give himself to Al. His body seemed to like the idea, but his heart was another matter.

And that was where the regret seemed to be stemming from. He didn't know where this desire fitted in because though he loved Al, could he also be his lover, as well as his brother? Where was the distinction, if anywhere?

Truthfully, Ed was confused, and _minutely_ annoyed Al had blurted out his feelings before Ed had even consideredthe possibility that his brother might be in love with _him _of all people.

The concept was a slightly foreign one.

But while he _was_ unsure, Ed also knew that his decision wouldn't take him long. Not when it questioned Al's happiness as well.

Ed sat up from where he'd been bundled in layers of blankets. The sun was high in the sky, meaning he'd slept later than he'd intended to, but the air was still chill against his newly exposed skin. Crawling to the edge of the bed was a chore for his drowsy body, but he managed to rise to his feet wrapped snuggly in the quilt so the warmth from his bed lingered. He was hardly a morning person, especially in winter.

Yawning widely, Ed made his way to the door, mind fixated on the three plates of eggs and bacon and pot of coffee that was his usual breakfast. His brain wouldn't start until his stomach's demands were met; it had always been that way. He doubted he could change the habit, even if he'd wanted to.

Shuffling into the kitchen Ed saw that Al had left him a plate of cinnamon toast in the oven, and he couldn't stop the fond smile from spreading across his face at the predictable consideration. He might be leaving for possibly months, but Al still made sure his beloved sibling had at least one less meal to worry about. He didn't know what he'd do without Al in his life – probably starve. Or kill himself in the damn bathroom – the tiles were way too slippery, even dry.

Sleepily, Ed went about making himself coffee and putting a frying pan on the stove. Al always said he was a "creative" cook, but if there was one thing he had mastered it was scrambling an egg and frying some bacon. He practically lived off the stuff, so it was mostly effortless for him to munch on his toast (tasty as always) and wait for the oil to heat while beating his eggs.

In short order the bacon was finished sizzling and the eggs had been scrambled to perfection. A mug of coffee in one hand and his plate in the other, Ed proceeded to sit down at the table and begin what promised to be a delicious, restaurant quality meal.

The phone rang.

Swearing under his breath, Ed glanced longingly at his steaming plate of heaven before waddling as much as his quilt allowed over to the stupid machine that was ruining his morning ritual.

"'Lo?"

"Ed! Why do you sound like you've only just gotten up?"

Winry. Good – that meant he didn't have to be polite then.

"Maybe 'cause I have and I'm pissed at you for interrupting my breakfast. It's getting cold!"

The snort on the other end was merciless.

"Put it in the oven then. I need to talk to you, and if you dare hang up on me, I'll bring in reinforcements. I don't think the General will appreciate having to call on you on a Saturday. He's a busy man."

"Busy my ass," Ed muttered, but he did as she suggested and with a forlorn sigh put his food into the still-warm oven. The coffee, though, was not going anywhere. Taking a gulp from his mug, Ed sat down with his feet on another chair and got comfortable. Talking to Winry always took over an hour, closer to three.

"'K. What?"

A sigh. "You could _try _to be a little more interested. Or awake. This is concerning Al, I'll have you know! And you too."

Ed's eyebrow rose. "Really. Fine, I'll do my best. Hurry up before I go back to being tired."

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, I need to know if anything's happened to Al. Something to do with a girl, maybe? It just seems like this trip was a bit sudden."

_Uh oh. _Winry could be really shrewd sometimes. Ed was suddenly wide awake and alert. This could be problematic.

"Uh, kind off? I mean, he's been having some issues with his research, and on top of that he sort of figured out he might like guys same as me. I think he's been talking to Mai a lot too."

"Really? I didn't know. Why didn't he say anything? He should have called!"

Ed rubbed his forehead. While he loved Winry like a sister, she didn't seem to understand his and Al's need for solitude in times of crisis. She thought they'd benefit more from talking about their problems and getting things into the open. But the Elric way was to brood, and he and Al were masters.

"Win, I'm sure he was sorting it out by himself. You know how he his – hell, how we both are. And like I said, I assume he talked to Mai. Maybe he didn't want to bother you; he knows you're busy with your apprenticeship. How's that going, by the way? Garfeil's not working you to the bone too often?"

"Don't change the subject Elric – I know how this game goes. I'm worried! I don't think Al would leave just because he figured out he was gay! Something else must have happened."

_Fuck's sake!_

Ed let his head drop to the table. _Why _did Winry have to be so nosy? It was really making things difficult for him, and he wasn't even the one being worried over!

"Dammit Winry, shouldn't you be asking Al this? I don't think he'd like it if I just spilled his secrets out over the phone to you, even if you are our oldest friend!"

"I'm only asking because I thought you'd want to make him feel better too! You don't _like _the fact that he's gone, right? You miss him and you want him happy! I know you _both _Ed – as you already pointed out!"

Ed stilled from where he'd been raking his fingers through his hair agitatedly, actually listening for once to Winry's ranting.

He _did _miss Al, and he hadn't even been gone for a day. He _always_ missed him, even when he was only at work and Ed was alone in the study. And of course he wanted him happy – he'd even told Al that himself last night!

_God, last night._

Images assaulted him – Al's eyes staring intensely into his as he told him he wanted him, his lips swollen from Ed's nibbling, his hair tousled because Ed just couldn't stop running his fingers through the soft strands –

Ed inhaled unsteadily. His heart was picking up speed the more he imagined Al groaning with pleasure _he'd _given him, his blood rushing at the thought of Al's hands and lips and body against his own.

_Holy shit._

"…Ed? Ed! Are you still there? You didn't drop the phone again, did you?"

Winry. Right. Swallowing, Ed tried not to fidget as he felt the evidence of his provocative thoughts. He couldn't think properly, let alone talk to someone else right now.

"Winry, I'm gonna have to call you back. I won't be long, promise."

Ignoring her protests, and also the breathless timbre of his voice (dead giveaway, dammit), Ed hung up before bolting to his feet. The quilt fell to the floor as he walked rigidly down the hall, breakfast forgotten. The shower was far more imminent.

It felt wrong (right) to strip his pyjamas off and imagine it was Al's nimble fingers undoing the buttons, just as it felt wrong (so right) to also imagine the hot water and steam was really the heat from having his brother pressed against his front. His hands stayed clenched at his sides as he fought the urge to touch, to keep from picturing exactly what Al would do with his teeth on his neck as his hands stroked his inner thighs lightly.

With a whimper, Ed felt his cock throb even as he gave up and brought one hand up to pinch a nipple and the other down to stroke teasingly along his abdomen. Closing his eyes, he leaned his burning forehead against the cool tiled wall, and opened his mind to the memories of the night before.

The sensation of Al's tongue rubbing against his own and his hands clutching Ed's back accompanied his own hand's descent to his sac which he fondled gently. The remembered feel of Al's erection against his hip, which he couldn't have hoped to hide, added to the thrill of desire that came from wrapping his palm around his shaft and stroking, once, twice, before fisting his cock tightly.

Ed panted, dazed, as his fingers continued to toy with his nipple, a thumb stroking the nub before he tweaked it and sent a shock of electricity down his spine. He groaned as he continued to stroke along his erection, seeing Al's hands in his mind's eye, and imagining his brother's voice whispering softly, triumphantly into his ear.

_"Look at you, brother. So eager for me. So passionate. I want you to come, Ed, come only for me. I want you to know only I can make you feel this way."_

Moaning, his hips bucking, Ed's hand abandoned his nipples to cup his balls and move further behind to rub tortuously along his perineum. He could practically feel Al's hot breath against his neck as he laughed low, aroused at the idea that Ed would submit to him so willingly. And Ed would, there was no doubt in his mind. He wantedAl to _take_ him and completely own him.

He wanted Al to make him his.

Licking his lips, Ed spread his legs wider, pushing his cock frantically into his clenched fist as his fingers reached his hole. He didn't care that the only lubrication was the water running down his crack, and he didn't care that he'd never thought to do something like this before Al's confession. He wanted it with a nearly blinding hunger, and he knew it would be the thing that would send him irreparably over the edge.

His breathing was coming in gasps as he circled the hole and his skin slapped where flesh met flesh, but he could still hear Al's voice, chuckling deeply as he watched his brother debauch himself purely for his benefit.

_"Come on, brother. Pretend that your fingers are my cock, and I'm going to take you unprepared and desperate. I'll make you scream in pleasure even as you feel pain because that's what you want, right? You want me to claim you. And do you know why?_

_Because you're mine, Edward."_

Ed's back snapped taut as his fingers thrust into his body, and his eyes flew wide. The burn of the intrusion as his hips shot forward into the slick shaft of his fist short circuited his nerves and he came hard, harder, hardest with a choked cry of surrender. Al's husky voice echoed in his ears.

Fingers slipping loose and hand falling from his softening cock, Ed crumpled to the floor barely aware that the water was still splashing around him.

_Fuck. Al._

That answered the "could brothers be lovers" question with a resounding _yes, _then_._

Masturbation had never been like that. Hell, he didn't think he'd _ever _come that hard, not even when he'd made that bet with Havoc to see who could last the longest without beating off and he'd won after two weeks. He'd thought that session after his abstinence had been the most intense thing he'd ever experienced, but this – this was on a whole new level.

And it was only too obvious why.

Ed could be thick when it came to matters of the heart. In all honesty, he was pathetically unobservant most of the time. But there were moments, usually when it involved himself or Al, that he was brutally discerning. This was definitely one of the latter times.

Ed dragged himself up, standing on trembling legs as he regained his breathing. The water was turning chill, and the automail port in his leg was beginning to protest. He didn't particularly feel like having to fire-call his mechanic due to water damage and negligence. Even if he _had_ promised to call her back.

Stepping from the bath, he vaguely noticed the bright green mats and was pleased when he didn't complete his bathing with the usual tumble to the floor. He'd have to thank Al for that. And he did _not_ just shiver at the thought of exactly how he could go about said thanking.

_Something with chocolate would go down pretty well – _

Shaking himself, Ed wrapped a towel around his waist and hurried to his bedroom to find clean clothes. His body's reaction to his imagination was disconcerting, to say the least. But he'd already admitted that he found his brother beautiful. He'd said as much to Al when he'd said he enjoyed kissing him.

But Al had always been beautiful, and even more so after his restoration because his body had been so hard earned. Ed had given so much to be able to feel that skin and watch that mouth smile and twine those fingers with his own. He'd seen Al as beautiful because he deserved to be.

Besides, Ed didn't love him because he was pretty. He loved him because Al was his brother and the only person he would sacrifice absolutely anything for and who would sacrifice anything in return. He loved Al because he was Al, and everything that came with that.

And now he wanted to love his body the way he'd loved his soul for years.

Ed bit his lip as he slipped on boxers and a shirt. He was aware he was really contemplating incest. The world's greatest taboo. What society thought wasn't what was bothering him, though. He didn't give a flying fuck about what others thought was wrong or right. It hadn't mattered to him in the past, and it didn't matter now.

But that was basically it. It was the complete lack of regard that concerned him. He just. Didn't. Care, that is. It seemed easy. The next logical step.

Which wasn't exactly normal in a sibling relationship. You didn't just progress from protectiveness to possessiveness and from brother to lover.

But they had. Effortlessly. And it seemed the only explanation he had was because they were the Elric brothers. Nothing was more important to him than Al and Al's happiness. If that meant he wanted Ed as a lover, then that's what he'd get.

Not that Ed would have _any_ objections.

And he couldn't think of this as something he _should_ do for Al. He'd mentioned that too last night, hadn't he? He wasn't going to do this out of a sense of duty.

He loved Al. And, so help him, he wanted him too. He didn't know when that had started, probably sometime between devoting his entire life to getting Al's body back and Al kissing him like he was a drug and Al was an addict. No, he knew when it had started because it had always been there – he was only now _realising_ that fact.

Sighing, Ed finished dressing and moved back to the kitchen. The coffee was cold and he had no appetite now, but he did need to call Winry. He wasn't sure how she'd react, but he felt she had a right to know. And perhaps she would know what he should do next.

He might have realised he'd always wanted Al (and not too painfully either – shouldn't there have been more torment and doubt involved?) but that didn't mean he should jump right into bed with him. His hormones would kill him, but his heart would thank him. He needed some time to adjust.

And even though Al had said Ed was all he needed, he might also have to deal with the fact he was stuck with Ed for good now. No going back. Ed could be very much like glue when he wanted to be.

Collapsing into a chair, Ed picked the phone up, preparing himself as he did so for whatever was about to come. Winry was unpredictable, but he could always count on her to be a voice of reason.

She picked up on the second ring.

"Finally! What took so long?"

Ed's hands clenched.

"Al'sinlovewithmeandIlovehimback !"

"…Um. You might have to repeat that, sorry. Ed? What's wrong?"

_Breathe, Elric._

"I said. Al's in love. With me. And I love him back."

Silence. Ed allowed himself one moment of panic before –

"I already knew that. Why are telling me something that's ridiculously obvious?"

Ed looked at the phone in his hand, shocked out of his mind. She did understand what he was talking about, didn't she?

"Winry. You do realise what I'm suggesting, right? Love as in want to get hot and sweaty together? _Incest?_" He wasn't about to sugar coat.

A sigh.

"Yes, Edward, I know what you're suggesting. I'm aware it's not exactly _common. _But when have you two ever been normal? I don't actually remember a time when you _weren't _totally weird."

"Oh thanks. You're a real sympathiser, Win."

A laugh. Ed suddenly felt lighter than air.

"Of course I am. And to be honest, I sort of expected something like this would happen. You two have always been inseparable."

"Yeah well, that's kind of the reason he left. I mean, he didn't leave because of _me, _more because we both needed time to figure stuff out. And, you know, his research and training and whatever."

"Sounds like you don't really agree with that."

Ed paused. He didn't, but probably because he was impulsive and he needed to see Al right then, if only because he never felt complete without his brother. He should just go to Xing himself –

_Woah. Wait. _

_Why not?_

He'd just self-confessed to being impulsive. Didn't it make more sense to dive in, like he always did? Who was he kidding, giving himself time to adjust? He'd never done something like _slow down _in his life! He was Edward Elric, and he wasn't going to wait for something he wanted. He'd take it as it came.

"Win. You're a genius. I gotta go. Thanks for the talk, it's exactly what I needed. I'll call you later."

Once more hanging up before Winry could get a word in edgewise, Ed stood, nearly tripping over the quilt he'd abandoned on the floor as he rushed to the oven to grab his neglected breakfast. Even though he knew it was a waste, he tipped it all into the bin. He didn't have time to eat.

He had packing to do, and travel arrangements to make. Even as he started making a list of things he needed to do, Ed couldn't stop the smile that was threatening to split his face. Al was going to see him a lot sooner than either of them had anticipated, and he couldn't be more excited about it.

_Xing, here I come._

...

***crawls away***


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: S'not mine. Never will be, thanks to EVERYONE CONSPIRING AGAINST ME._

**Mmph. For this slow update, I blame Naruto. Someone should have warned me how addictive it was BEFORE I started watching Shippuden. And also about how fucking hot Sasuke is, despite his bastardly ways. JesusChristofJudea. **

...

Right, so maybe being impulsive had more drawbacks than it did advantages. Of course, this was an observation made whilst he currently sweltered in the heat of the desert sun in layers of protective clothing and with only a blind guide as his companion.

He'd never said his decisions were the best. Or the most pragmatic.

Ed bit off a groan as once again his sore ass gave a vindictive twinge. They'd been riding for the better part of five hours, in the direction, apparently, of an oasis.

They were obviously lost.

_Shouldn't have trusted a blind man to lead me through a fucking desert. The hell was I thinking? Aside from potentially getting to screw Al silly sooner than either of us thought._

He hadn't had much choice in the matter, though. In all, his preparations for this chase had taken two weeks – two weeks of stress, anger over how _long _this bloody took, excitement, and unmistakeable desire. He just hadn't factored in all the little things which would have to be taken care of, such as making sure the house wasn't full of cobwebs by the time they got back (thus a brief talk to Hawkeye who'd begrudgingly agreed to once-a-week checks), or dissuading Al's stray moggy (gradually) from expecting a feed every night. _That_ had taken up the majority of his time, but he'd eventually fobbed it off to a neighbour who didn't mind getting eaten out of house and home.

The arrangements for the actual trip itself were surprisingly simple. He'd met resistance only on the matter of the guide – hence his blind companion. He'd been the only one available. Ed hadn't minded so much, but he'd started to regret his indifference after the first few nights. The man had an odd affinity with canned beans, which Ed's heat frazzled mind soon found highly suspicious.

He'd been so fuelled on the anticipation of seeing his brother he hadn't thought of much else. But the time taken _had_ at least forced him to start putting everything into some semblance of perspective.

He was about to embark on something which would change his life, after all. It sounded so fucking stupid when he thought about it like that, but it was the truth. And he needed to be sure about exactly what he wanted. He couldn't just say he wanted Al and be done with it. "Al" encompassed all manner of things.

And mostly, he knew he _was _certain. His dreams were a very good indication that having Al as a lover was something he was definitely OK with – not to mention that first exploration, which had had many repeat performances. Recalling t_hat _never failed to make heat spread throughout his body.

But it had been easy to come to that conclusion.

So too was the conclusion that he'd never stop loving Al, no matter the capacity. They were brothers before anything else, and blood was stronger than any thread that could bind them together. Ed's commitment was unbreakable.

Which just left one thing – was he prepared to jump across that crevice into the unknown? Yes, he was impulsive. Yes, he also had _little_ regard for practicality or strategy or logic. But this was crucial because it didn't just affect him. Al's part in all this wasn't minimal.

Queue Winry.

Her intervention – though probably a necessity – was only met with annoyance at the time. He didn't _need _any more opportunities to think! All it did was try to dissuade him!

Still, when she'd insisted he come to Rush Valley for a tune up – "or so help me, Elric, I will make your life that much harder for you" – some part of him had acknowledged he'd needed the support.

And lo and behold - her parting words had been exactly what he'd needed to hear.

_ "Ed. Are you sure?" Winry was looking at him closely, even as her fingers continued to tinker with the wiring of the port._

_He frowned at her, wary. She always knew exactly what was troubling him. It was uncanny – maybe she was psychic. Or she'd just mastered the art of reading Elric body language._

_"Sure?"_

_Her gaze was penetrating. She was deadly serious, he could see._

_"About Al. Because you need to be. You can't still be figuring things out when you find him, it's not fair – to either of you."_

_He looked away, even as his cheeks coloured. Definitely psychic. She'd hit the nail on the head._

_After a few moments he turned back to see her still watching him, eyes soft with worry. When he smiled shakily, though, she smiled reassuringly back._

_"I'll always love him, Win. It doesn't matter in what way – but for now, we both want the same thing. Shouldn't we grab the chance while we can to be something more?"_

_She shrugged, smile turning wry. _

_"I think for now, yeah. But I also think you two need to understand that this won't come easily. You guys have known each other all your lives, but not as lovers. And that doesn't just include u-um – being together. Like that. As long as you're both willing to communicate, and not give up when things go wrong, you'll be fine. And you both have friends you can turn to – you know that, right?"_

_Ed grinned. Sometimes Winry had the most impeccable timing. It was also really quite cute seeing her blush at the mention of sex._

_"'Course I do. Thanks for the advice. And thanks also for not flipping out when I told you."_

_With a huff, she grinned back, blush still there, squeezing his arm reassuringly as she did so._

_"Like I would! You two are my closest friends; and besides, you wouldn't have listened if I'd objected anyway! You've always done whatever you wanted, no matter the consequences."_

Ed shook his head fondly, even as the merciless sun beat down on his head and his ass continued to ache with each bobbing step of his sturdy pony. Trust Winry to kill his doubt better than anyone else ever could. She'd been doing that a lot lately.

And she _had_.

The sun was slowly starting to sink as Ed's guide finally turned to him with a smile and pointed towards a shimmering line on the horizon. Thank _fuck – _they'd found the oasis, and he couldn't help but to mentally cheer. His guide was once more fully competent, in Ed's humble opinion.

The night was turning chill as they finished setting up camp and cooking dinner on a small trangia. Ed's automail was now only slightly warm, but the temperature would keep him from getting too cold as the hours passed. The wide open spaces surrounding their small fire's range yawned, but Ed was too used to darkness to be much afraid. Lying on his back, he watched the stars contemplatively, marvelling at the tiny pinpricks of light that balanced so precariously in the sky.

On some level, he'd seen that following Al had been a rushed decision, made in the wake of a revelation he'd never thought he'd come across – and because of that, it was potentially catastrophic. Edward Elric preferred to rush headlong into the chaos – but that was why he and Al worked so well as a team – Al's logic and calm balanced out his own impetuousness.

And aside from the sexual awakening, he _knew _it was now or never – he and Al had to test the depth of their relationship _because_ they were standing on that edge, and already had been for some time. He'd just been a bit blind to it, which pissed him off. He was supposed to be a genius, dammit.

The level of despair when he'd thought Al wanted to move out was his first indication. At the time, it had seemed impossible to even contemplate the idea of not living with Al – he'd only just got back himself from his research trip in Aerugo. It had felt like losing something too precious to deserve, as if he'd been clinging to Al for as long as he was able and his allotted time was up.

It had felt like his very heart was splitting as he'd imagined a house without Al's presence, the comfort of knowing someone would be there at the end of every road. How could he continue to be Edward Elric if half his very being was missing? He'd become hollow.

But Al had done away with that idea the very way he'd done away with any lingering confusion over _why _it had felt so painful to think of him leaving. It was selfish, Ed had thought, that he couldn't let his brother leave because he loved him more than life itself.

If he wasn't so vehemently against any type of religion, he'd say Al was like the manifestation of his faith. It made sense; he'd always been willing to sacrifice absolutely anything for his brother, just the same as the most pious of followers.

Lying under the limitless expanse of the desert, watching the universe wheel above him, Ed smiled as he remembered the sudden elation he'd experienced when he'd realised - they'd already plunged off the edge long ago. Perhaps the catalyst had been their failure, and it had taken this long for them to reach the bottom of the abyss. But now the end came upon them.

Bloody hell, it was so much like those archaic teachings of rebirth and salvation that it made his brain _bleed. _

Without the horrendous metaphors it came down to something simple – allowing himself to see the strength of his connection to Al, combined with how much he desired to s_how _that capability – that was what made Ed lastingly, doubtlessly sure of going after his reason for existing.

He wasn't letting his brother go; not now, nor ever.

_xxx_

Al frowned at the translated journal spread across his knees. Even in Amestrian, it looked like gibberish – which meant decoding would again take up the rest of his week.

Original.

Yawning widely, Al stretched his arms above his head with a luxurious purr, enjoying the feel of a cool breeze ruffling his hair. He'd been in Xing for a month already and still found the weather uncomfortably warm, though he was thankful it wasn't humid like it would be during monsoon season. Ed would probably have hated it.

_Ed. _The usual throb accompanied his name, both in heart and further south. Al's thoughts drifted from the unfinished translation and onto sweeter things – namely said person's many and various attributes, made all the better because now he knew exactly how they felt in his hands and pressed against his own body.

He couldn't wait to get home, despite knowing that it would still be many more weeks before he could contemplate the return journey. Luckily his progress was made in leaps and bounds.

Once he'd arrived in the capital, he'd barely stopped on his quest for manuscripts and records, practically living in the depths of the Emperor's vast libraries. He'd met many interesting scholars, who were only too happy to discuss their academia with "the Eastern traveller."

He rather liked that name. It had a nice, daring ring to it.

His research wasn't quite complete – it had after all taken the Xingese centuries to perfect their art, and there were a myriad of differences between his own brand of alchemy and alkahestry. It helped, however, that he was also being taught the finer details by a master.

Mai had thrown herself at him the second he'd arrived, even before he'd had a chance to put down his bags after slithering tiredly off his pony's back.

He might be gay and in love with his brother, but it was still something of an ego boost when a beautiful girl nearly bowled you over in eagerness the moment she saw you. Al had been just as pleased to see her, truth be told.

He'd wasted as little time as possible getting settled; Xing was too interesting not to explore and Mai was an exceptional guide – and then they'd begun training in earnest. Al soon had a routine and was happily swept up in the reality of a different culture and his new way of life.

He'd been surprised at how quickly he'd been picking things up, to be honest. It might have been Mai's teaching – no, that certainly played a huge role – but he also thought it had something to do with his own impatience. He needed to learn fast, and while he made sure to learn thoroughly, he also did whatever he could on the side to further his understanding.

He had _excellent _motivation, after all.

Al contentedly began to gather up his notes and research before rising to his feet with a groan. Today's spar hadn't been easy, but he was glad Mai was pushing him so much. She'd been informed of all that had happened, and hadn't restricted her opinion in the slightest.

_"Well, it's certainly not conventional…"_

_Al watched her closely. He'd told her about his confession to Ed, and the reaction he'd received – which Mai had frowned at. She hadn't been in the least bit bothered that the subject of Al's desire was his own brother – in fact, she'd dismissed it as if it was entirely natural and to be expected. _

_He was grateful for that. He didn't want to lose her as a friend; she was invaluable._

_It did make him wonder though – had it been THAT obvious that he and Ed would inevitably reach this stage? It hadn't even taken her by surprise! _

_The only thing she'd seemed bothered by was Ed's apparent lack of certainty._

_ "He said he wasn't sure? Then how do you know that your feelings are reciprocated?"_

_Al smiled warmly. Shrugging, he tried to find words. _

_"Brother and I – we've relied on each other for so long, it feels like we're the only two people in the world. We know each other inside out. Sometimes it feels like we're really only one person, just separated into two parts. I know that when he says he isn't sure, it doesn't mean that he doesn't love me, it just means he needs to look closer at the evidence. Brother's a scientist after all – he needs proof for every possibility to reach a conclusion."_

_Mai's stare was sceptical, but she merely raised her hands in acceptance._

_"Alright, I guess you would know better than anyone. You are siblings, which means your bonds run deep already. And you are patient, Alphonse. I have faith you will find happiness one way or another."_

All the same, the thought that Ed might decide being lovers wasn't actually something he wanted still slunk through his mind. Al knew the passion in their parting kiss hadn't been one sided – but it was still possible Ed had only returned his fervour because of his hormones. They might not be teenagers anymore, but they were men. Anything physical immediately produced a response, no matter who it was with.

Despite that, Al was aware that now that Ed knew of his own emotional upheaval, he'd waste no time in questioning himself. Al wasn't so innocent that he wouldn't use that to his advantage. He didn't think it was manipulation, really – more a gentle push.

And if it worked, then he wasn't about to complain.

Still, being without Ed was taxing. He still felt somewhat lost now that he wasn't by his side. By the time they saw each other again, Al knew he'd be all but bursting. The miles between them did nothing to diminish his longing, and his brother's presence seemed to follow him everywhere.

Al didn't mind, though. It kept the ache over the distance apart from becoming too strong.

Now, strolling through the gardens where he'd been studying, Al drifted back into the palace where he was staying as a guest of both the Emperor and the Princess. Ling and Mai might have had new fancy titles, but they hadn't treated him as anything less than the friend he was to both of them. As it was, Al was considered something like nobility for the duration of his stay, and had reaped the benefits.

Of course, being far too humble to really enjoy the perks, all he'd taken advantage of was the baths. Truthfully, they were more luxurious than any sort of fine food or clothing he could want.

Feeling as if he might indulge while he had the chance, Al decided to head straight to the bath houses. A good long soak would ease his tense muscles from today's teachings, and clear his head from the facts and figures he'd been focussing on for the past two hours.

Hence, an hour later found him pleasantly refreshed and limp as he made his way back to his room in one of the wings, smelling faintly of ginseng and almond oil. He would have to make sure to ask Ling if he could take some of those scented soaps and oils home – they worked wonderfully at relaxing him.

He was so at peace with everything that he failed to notice as he stepped into the open room the bags that sat propped against the wall by the door. He didn't register the cloak draped over one of the chairs as he made his way across to the hall that led to his bedroom, nor the boots that sprawled across the floor by the small tea table.

He couldn't miss the familiar figure sitting casually on the edge of his bed, however. Especially not when it rose to its full height and he felt his heart begin to pound at the sight of golden eyes hotter than the sun boring into his own.

His breath left him in a whoosh. He should have known. Ed always followed, no matter how far he went.

A slow smirk spread across the cherished face – and Al found himself again.

...

**I hope this somewhat appeases; I can imagine you all wish to throw pianos at me for my snail pace. I should think the next chapter - which, yes, will FINALLY HAVE THE PORN - will be coming soon. Peace out.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: All rights reserved, blah blah, not mine, blah._

**Heh...*flings porn at you then promptly bolts***

...

Time seemed to be standing still as Al took in the very solid presence of his brother – from his tangled hair to his travel stained clothes. This wasn't a dream, was it?

He took slow steps forward, drinking in the sight of his brother, feeling every bit the predator stalking his prey. The room seemed to be painfully bright even though the setting sun was low enough now that its rays only reached the height of the bedframe.

His progression halted as he found himself close enough to Ed to reach out and touch his chest – but he faltered before his fingers had even twitched.

He could smell that scent, the one which in the past few months had driven him almost mad with arousal, a mixture of natural musk and clean soap; though now the dust coated everything and lent an earthy tone as well.

He could see the stubble etched on that strong jaw, the tan line made from exposure to the elements. A collarbone jutted proudly begging to be nibbled, and that throat as it bobbed in a swallow caused his gaze to follow hypnotically.

When he raised his eyes to take in a look which teemed with unsaid things he could hear Ed's own shallow breathing, the shifting of his feet and the rustle of his clothes as he raised a hand to hover uncertainly near Al's cheek.

"Al…"

The voice was soft, tone gentle, but the weight behind that one word – his name – was unavoidable. In that simple exclamation Al understood this wasn't just a greeting. It was, of course – but it was also an acknowledgement. Ed was not only seeing him, but their future – together – as well.

_Getting slightly carried away here, Elric._

The overwhelming feeling of seeing Ed so soon was still at the forefront of his mind, but Al's focus seemed to snap back when he realised this was beginning to look disturbingly like something out of one of those horrible romance novels Winry read.

He was probably standing there with a glazed look on his face like some sort of wax doll. That wouldn't do.

Gazing at Ed with more attention for the first time, he could see that his brother looked both tired and yet more alive than he'd ever seen him. Was this what being in _Al's_ presence did to _him?_

That was a rather flattering thought, actually.

His hand still shook in the infinitesimal gap between his skin and the air, and Al reached out to bring it that final centimetre closer. The inhale the action brought was gratifying.

A thumb stroked along his cheekbone and he closed his eyes blissfully. This felt _magnificent, _to have Ed almost moulded against him and obviously feeling just the same amount of anticipation.

He had to ask, though.

"What're you doing here?" He sounded breathless and drowning even to his own ears. _Damn. _No chance of avoiding a sappy love scene, apparently.

The thumb stopped moving, and the hand moved to lift his chin up – that meant opening his eyes, which he was having some trouble with. The taste of Ed's breath on his lips kept making him want to curl up and shiver all over.

Ed's expression had heat lashing through his body faster than lightning – and it didn't help when he felt an arm come round and grasp onto his waist like some sort of vine.

"Do you even have to ask?"

God, he'd waited forever to hear that husky timbre resonating through his bones. They were so close now their lips brushed together with every word. But Al still had one last question. The only one that needed a proper answer.

"Are you ready, then?"

The iris of Ed's eyes weren't even visible anymore the pupils had dilated so much. The arm around Al's waist had tightened to the point of discomfort, but it only pushed their hips closer and caused Al's eyelids to flutter when their – terribly obvious – erections slid forcefully together. His gaze never left the others', and so he saw the moment when Ed dropped every last pretence and bared himself before him utterly. His response, when it came, was perfectly Ed.

"Fuck, yes."

_Enough. It's enough._

Like the first time, Al wasn't sure who had initiated what, but when he pulled himself to the surface of the metaphorical ocean he was suddenly drowning in he found himself on the floor with cold stone pressing uncomfortably against his back and Ed attempting to burrow himself into his chest. Thankfully, any discomfort he might have developed from the position was rendered moot by the lips searing against his own and the friction the jolt from vertical to horizontal applied to their pelvises.

_Oh, fuck yes indeed._

Al's eyes closed as his hips bucked instinctively towards the heat radiating from above, and his tilting head was apparently taken as a sign of surrender – because the next thing he knew he was receiving the love bite of a lifetime accompanied by a thrust that virtually rewrote the laws of the universe.

Lights were still popping in front of his eyes as Al became aware that he was chanting his brother's name out loud in time to the beat of his pulse. Ed was emitting a continuous moaning hum, the vibrations through his chest driving Al's blood temperature to boiling in a matter of seconds. Before he'd even registered the action, their positions were reversed and Ed was gasping beneath him.

Hmm. His brother was surprisingly okay with this submitting thing. Intriguing.

Al wasted no more time thinking; he'd been in enough agony the last few months, and it was high time for a change of pace – _fevered _would be the perfect replacement for sluggish, and _why was Ed still clothed?_

That would have to be righted immediately.

Every fantasy Al had had up to this moment depicted him blessed with flawless clarity. He was smooth and seductive, stripping Ed slowly, worshipping every bared inch of skin, learning his sibling anew through taste and touch and scent.

In real life, the process was not so refined. In fact, Al later could not remember a_t all _how Ed's clothes had come off, much less his own robe – he had the distinct impression it had been a combination of ripping, tearing, shoving and teeth may or may not have been used in various circumstances.

Everything seemed to be happening in bursts, like time skipping. One moment they were on the floor kissing like the world was on fire, the next they'd relocated to the bed and Al was grinding Ed into the mattress while his brother whimpered deliciously and racked his nails down his arms.

Al was happy to see, despite the fact that his supposed "clarity" was in actuality more of a _haze, _that each reaction Ed made was subconsciously catalogued and used mercilessly. When Al bit harshly at a nipple and then laved it with his tongue, for example, Ed arched and made a sort of squeal that Al fully intended on teasing him about in the near future. Not before he coaxed it out of his responsive lover at least five times more, though.

And _God_, was he responsive. Perhaps it was just the anticipation of finally being able to express their mutual desire, but Al's expectations were really being blown out of the water at this point. Every stroke of fingers against skin was met with a shiver, each swipe of the tongue with a whimper or mewl. Even a nibble to the shoulder produced an admittedly lovely gasp. The sounds Ed made alone were enough for Al to lose his control far more quickly than he was comfortable with.

Such a loss wasn't something he bemoaned too much, however. Ed certainly appeared to enjoy Al's audacity, especially when Al decided to swallow his cock whole without so much as a lick in warning. Consequently, the pace soon reached its pinnacle when Al finally became aware of just how serious a case of blue balls he was in danger of after a particularly stomach-tightening moan from Ed.

On any other occasion Al might have been embarrassed by the bottle of oil that was placed conveniently on his bedside table – he hadn't by any means been denying himself in his solitude, believing as he had been that it would be several months before he could so much as see Ed, let alone touch him – yet at this point in time, he felt only severe gratitude that he wouldn't have to move far to continue this.

The feel of the cool glass clenched in his hand finally acted as the anchor Al desperately knew he needed. It was all well and good to abandon everything to the passion sparking between them, but Al didn't want to hurt Ed, especially not when he was so close to finally making every single one of his dreams a reality.

The picture Ed made spread across the sheets and aroused beyond recognition, legs and arms akimbo, hair impossibly knotted, skin glistening and mouth lush from Al's nips and bites threatened to hurl him back into his figurative ocean, but with an effort of will, Al maintained a sliver of control – enough at least to watch those expressive eyes carefully as he coated three fingers in the shiny substance and trailed them down to Ed's hole.

His brother's gasping had tapered off with the introduction of this new situation, but his hands still stroked along Al's shoulders reassuringly and his face showed no doubt. This was wanted – no, needed. Ed wasn't going to be satisfied until he'd experienced the bliss of having Al connected to him as much as their physical bodies allowed.

Al silently read all this in a heartbeat. Gently he stroked his brother's cheek, letting him know with the gesture that he understood but would still go slow. Neither of them had done this before, after all – in fact, Al was surprised things had been so effortless thus far. He'd expected to fumble a lot more, or to have poked Ed in the eye or something before now. Maybe he'd been touched by the sex gods?

Absently, Al shook his head; the direction his thoughts were taking obviously meant he was at least suffering some nerves. Swallowing, Al let his eyes trail down to where his fingers rested against the pucker and was interested to see he'd been rubbing the area softly as he zoned out. Judging by Ed's panting the action was starting to get old.

With a slick motion, one finger buried itself into Ed's body and Al lost himself again at the sensation of heat wrapping around the digit. Shit, it was like a vice, and he'd be buried in that soon – _no, Alphonse, patience! Hurting Ed equals bad, remember! _

Another burst later and Al was watching as Ed flung a hand behind himself, desperately seeking something to hold onto as three of Al's fingers thrust steadily into him and the other hand lightly pleasured his cock. The cries falling from his lips were barely heard as Al's eyes widened at the erotic display.

_Ohmygod._

The speed with which he removed the fingers must have hurt, but Ed merely whimpered as Al all but threw the rest of the glass's contents onto his own cock before grasping hold of his brother's legs and dropping one hand to the side for leverage once they were draped across his shoulders.

The first attempted breach failed and Al shivered at the slide of his sensitive flesh against equally sensitive skin. Ed moaned, seeming to take the failure as Al teasing, and Al quickly used the hand strangling the sheets to guide himself forward instead. Only the tip passed the ring of muscle before Al had to stop to remind himself to keep breathing.

Air was needed for a _reason, _funnily enough.

Ed's eyes were open and staring up at the ceiling as Al worked his way forward in increments, thrusting shallowly before getting halfway and reversing. His next thrust caused a tightening of Ed's inner walls that felt absolutely _incredible, _and without thinking twice Al was suddenly as far in as he could go and groaning into Ed's neck as colours burst before his eyes.

When next he could see, Al raised his head to meet his brother's gaze, and felt his heart skip at the expression of wonder plastered across Ed's face. His palm when he pressed it to Al's cheek shook, as if the emotion he felt was too much, too large to contain in his fragile, human body. Without conscious thought, Al's expression mimicked what he saw so clearly before him.

He didn't know how long they lay there, marvelling at each other, but soon the physical feeling of being both filled and surrounded caught up to them. Al shifted slightly, watching in detached fascination as Ed threw his head back with a whine of shocked pleasure. Almost dreamily he pulled out before sliding back in, repeating the action and angling his thrusts with every motion.

Their movements were eager, their kisses frenzied, and it wasn't long before the haze once more overcame him, rising along with the pleasure that built, magnified by the way Ed tossed his head to the side with a sharp cry when Al found the right spot. Al would happily do this all day if he could, simply to watch Ed writhe under him in time to his thrusts while his fingers dug into his arms and his legs wrapped tight around his waist.

But soon enough it all crested, Al rising to his knees and practically pounding into Ed as his brother's eyes rolled back, his cock spurting between their stomachs as the friction and heat became too much, his muscles rhythmically drawing out Al's own orgasm. He would never forget the wail Ed released as he reached his peak – a sound Al was sure would have made him come on the spot if he hadn't already been close to passing out from the best sexual experience he'd ever had.

Nor would he forget the words which accompanied him into sleep, breathed into his ear as a body spooned his own while covers were pulled over them both.

"Love you, Al. I love you."

...

**Umm. Tell me what you think if you're still around when I blatantly left this for a despicably long amount of time? I deserve much pain and suffering at the hands of Lucifer for leaving you all hanging, I know. *whimpers pathetically***


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: None of the characters or places are mine. Brothers being lovers is definitely the product of my perversion, however._

**Guys. Guys, I'm alive. **

**You weren't expecting that, were you? I know. I'm bewildered too. **

...

Upon waking, the first thing Ed noticed was that he was deliciously warm and comfortable. Considering this had been a rare occurrence over the past few months, what with it being winter in Amestris and then having to sleep on the constantly shifting desert sands while travelling to Xing, he was, understandably, contemplating murder if anyone so much as _thought _about trying to get him up.

Around the same time, he also realised that he seemed to be naked, and, upon shifting, had a slight pain in his lower back. The sheets were thin but slithered across his skin with every movement. And he wasn't alone, going by the breathing pillow his head rested on.

When all those facts actually registered in his slow moving mind – that was when he snapped to attention.

This combination usually pointed to how one felt after a _very _long night. Judging by how his limbs felt remarkably like jelly, it had to have been an exceptional one.

_Actually...I can't feel my legs._

The early morning sun was shining, though thankfully not in his eyes. Cracking them open took a moment or so, as they were crusted over with sleep, but after blinking a few times, the room and the bed's other occupant came into focus.

Haphazard blonde hair and the peaceful face of his drowsing brother greeted him, the light haloing his head just so. For a moment, Ed could do nothing but stare, letting the remembered pleasure of Al's hands and that torturous mouth ghost through his mind. Shivering slightly, he edged closer to his brother's chest, hand coming up to trace along the planes of his cheeks and nose.

Al sighed against his palm, and Ed's lips parted at the feel of warm breath against his pulse point. It seemed like now that he'd had a taste of all that the other could offer, he was easily addicted.

Al wasn't showing signs of waking anytime soon, so Ed settled back down with his head tucked under the other's chin, closing his eyes and letting his fingers trail along Al's bicep.

Despite the long weeks it had taken for him to reach Xing, it felt like he'd been apart from Al for years. Last night had been – amazing, yes, but also so _fast, _progressing from one moment when he'd been trying to refrain from jumping his brother immediately to finding himself splayed across the bed and crying out blindly as Al did wicked things to his trembling flesh.

He remembered everything with perfect clarity, especially that dizzying moment of submission, when Al had entered him fully, undeniably. He hadn't been able to do anything but _savour, _the soul searing burn and the heat from having Al, _Al, _so close.

Here, in bed with his brother after a night of discovery, Ed allowed his thoughts to drift. They would eventually return to Amestris, after Al had finished his studying here. Following him would probably have some long term effects, not that Ed was particularly worried. As far as he was aware, he didn't have any upcoming duties as an ambassador, and besides, he could always say he'd come to Xing for that purpose if someone asked exactly why he was here. His research wasn't pressing either.

No, for Ed, this time would be about exploring those sides of Al he hadn't previously had a chance to. Learning him in terms of a lover was a prospect he fully looked forward to. Amestris seemed like a world away, and here in Xing Ed could create himself anew.

The chest under his head suddenly rose as Al sighed and Ed looked up to find his brother was beginning to emerge from dreams. Grinning to himself, Ed began to place kisses along the neck before him. Slowly, he wended his way towards an ear, snickering quietly when various spots produced soft noises of bliss. A hand found its way under his chin and lifted.

Green-gold eyes gazed tenderly down at him, and Ed blushed slightly at the scrutiny. A throaty chuckle set his heart pattering.

"Good morning, brother. Sleep well?"

Pouting slightly, Ed pinched Al's side at the amused tone, pleased when his brother made a sound of protest. He was joking, sure, but it annoyed the short tempered Elric that he was still capable of _reacting_ so _quickly_.

That husk was just unfair.

Smirking, Ed decided he wouldn't answer with words. Instead, he held Al's gaze as he slowly leaned in, letting his lips barely brush the ones before him. A tongue darted out briefly, sampling the heat of the other's mouth as eyes began to smoulder.

Mmm. He could definitely get used to this.

Beginning to pull away, Ed wasn't surprised when arms wrapped around him to keep him pressed to Al's increasing heartbeat. The sheets pooled around their waists, but nothing could distract either brother as they each silently dared the other to make the first move.

Surprisingly, despite the desire that could be felt surrounding them thickly, it was Ed that reached out and traced the pattern his fingers had originally made along the other's cheeks and nose, not going any further. Al's eyes softened in understanding.

"Something on your mind?"

Quickly, Ed looked up from where he'd been watching his palm slide across Al's collarbone. His brother was watching him intently, the look on his face knowing. Frowning, Ed said nothing, shaking his head. It was somewhat difficult with half his face pressed to a pillow, but the shrug of his shoulder conveyed the rest of his thought.

"You – you don't regret it, do you?"

Snorting, he gave him a look which clearly said otherwise. The only sign Al gave that he was relieved at that answer was a relaxing of the shoulders.

"Do you feel you rushed, then?"

"No."

Ed didn't feel the need to elaborate, and Al seemed happy enough with his decisive manner regardless. That was the nice thing about having his brother as his lover. They knew each other so well, words were unnecessary. He'd really said the only thing that was worth saying last night. And honestly, he was glad they'd finally taken the step towards being lovers.

What bothered him was simply the way he felt as if he was answering the same arguments in his head over and over again. It was the only thing that disturbed his otherwise, frankly _gleeful, _attitude.

_Why? _

He probably just needed to give himself time to adjust, and that was all. This was a new aspect to their relationship, and it _wasn't_ something that came easy as breathing, even if it did feel inevitable.

Winry had said that very thing. Unsurprising, how right she was.

Ed became aware he'd been staring at Al's neck for a good minute or so and Al was watching him with the beginnings of concern.

"Ed?"

Guiltily, he grinned, quickly pulling Al into a reassuring embrace and ducking his head to his neck. There was definitely no cause to be anxious, not when it came to Ed's feelings for the other.

"Sorry. S'nothing, trust me. _I love you_."

Readily, Al returned the comforting gesture, arms falling heavily against his back. Ed could feel the way his body was beginning to heat, and shuddered. Thinking became irrelevant.

"_Brother." _Said on a sigh, breathed against his ear, Ed understandably was more than a little eager when Al began to nibble his skin, exposing his throat with a mewl.

The snicker that greeted _that_ reaction caused him to blush _again; _it was getting to be really irritating. Ed didn't _blush _like a schoolgirl, but around Al, all bets were off. None of his responses were contained.

He'd never had a hope.

They touched each other slowly this time, committing everything to memory. Ed found it highly entertaining that Al gave a full bodied stretch when at one point he ran fingers from tailbone to neck, and even purred when his sides were stroked. It was like petting an overgrown cat. He himself discovered that he enjoyed having his fingers sucked, strangely. It made his eyes fall shut and his breathing shorten. And Al stroking his perineum actually made him drool. Sometimes it was mortifying, these responses. More often than not though, it made him feel powerful, reducing Al and himself to a state of desperate, mindless need.

Soon, however, desire grew til neither could bear it any longer. And for a second time, Ed knew the sensation of having his soul mate sliding into him with all-consuming ecstasy.

_This _was "making love," Ed dimly observed as Al thrust burningly within him. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't unwrap his arms and legs from around his brother's body, which Al evidently approved of anyway as they clung to each other. Both were nearly silent as they moved together, only making soft sounds when particularly pleasurable spots were abused. Heat surrounded them, like being dipped into a warm bath.

Their climaxes came with ever increasing intensity, until it felt as if the only way to find relief was to lose all control. For a wild moment, Ed felt fear at the prospect, but Al was relentless as he drove him higher and higher. Finally, utterly ensnared by those vivid eyes and with only a small whimper to mark it, Ed gave himself up to the sweetest release he'd ever experienced.

It was a finale that perfectly marked the journey both brothers had made on the road toward recognising their love and need for each other.

And it was only the beginning.

_xxx_

Later that same afternoon, Ed sat in the Emperor's private garden as his brother discussed his training with Mai. Honestly, every time he looked at the two, he couldn't help but laugh - quietly - at the way they interacted. If he didn't know any better, he'd think the two were a couple, what with the way Al deferred to the smaller woman. She had him whipped.

The sun was hot, but in the shade was just the right level of cool, and Ed sat contentedly, simply being. He didn't often get an opportunity to just relax, so he relished it as he watched Al's lesson.

It was different, watching Al move now that he knew the other's body so intimately. Every time he raised a hand to emphasise something he'd said, Ed noticed how smooth and unhurried the gesture really was. Or, when he shifted and his back curved with the motion, Ed remembered the awareness of sliding his hands along that bow and how delicious it was to dig his nails into ridges of muscle.

Somehow, where the fixation should have caused embarrassment, it only made him proud. _He _was the only one to know that body in that way; it was only he who had the right.

Oddly though, he wasn't possessive the way he thought he would be. When they'd finally emerged from the room, well after lunch time, they'd practically been bombarded with people seeking Al for one thing or another. It seemed that even with the limited time he'd spent here, Al already had everyone wrapped around his little finger.

Typical.

He'd thought he'd find it difficult to share Al's attention, was prepared for it. But he'd only been fondly exasperated at how Al's bright presence brought every man and his dog flocking.

Contemplating as he was, Ed didn't notice that Al was crouching in front of him until his brother placed a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he watched as the other smiled sweetly at him, tilting his head in silent inquiry. In answer, Ed took his hand and kissed it briefly, eyes gazing quietly up into that dear face as his heart swelled at the sight.

It was ridiculously sappy and if Al ever teased him about, he'd start practicing chastity.

Not that it would last. Admittedly everything Al did was a turn on. He could read a book and Ed would probably be instantly horny. Scratch that probably. He _would _be; Al reading was intense and having that intensity fixed on his body, ready to torture him with slow fire until he _begged _ –

Oh.

Clearly, Al had seen his thought processes written across his face because he smirked suggestively. Obviously the lesson was over and Mai was no where in sight. Ed rolled his eyes even as his gut tightened in anticipation.

He could just see the future now – Al would be able to get away with _anything_ with that smirk. Just one more thing to add to the list, then.

Ed sniffed at himself. He wasn't without weapons of his own, of course. Which was why, when he slowly stood and turned to walk away, he made sure to place himself directly in Al's line of vision so he could watch his hips. He didn't need to turn around to know that his brother's eyes were watching him like a hawk, fixed to the seductive swing of his…assets.

The sound of slow steps behind him made Ed lick his lips and speed up ever so slightly. _This _was why he didn't feel possessive. Al loved him and only him; he'd shown that already. Multiple times. All _Ed_ had to do was return the sentiment and he'd have him forever, exactly as he'd dreamed all those years ago when even though Al was beside him he'd felt farther away than the ends of the earth.

As Ed reached the room at a run and Al grabbed him from behind, hauling him against his body and kissing him aggressively, his mind was serene. No more doubts and no more questions. Just clean sensation - and love.

Everything was finally as it should be.

...

**So. I guess I should start by saying that I've been inactive only because reality came calling. I wish it hadn't, but that is, predictably, life. Anyway, things are gaining some semblance of normalcy, which has given me inspiration to get this next part out. It's not what I'd call my best, but I've neglected you all long enough. I hope the uber fluff is acceptable as an apology.**

**I need to say thank you, to everyone who reads this, reviews, follows or favourites. There is nothing quite like receiving even the simplest of recognition for something you've created. I could not have done this without you. Well, I could have, but it wouldn't have been nearly as rewarding.**

**You're all brilliant and beautiful. I am in your debt.**

**And now, I should get to finishing this up. I think it's time for an ending. Don't you?**


End file.
